Accidentalmente enamorada
by Joselyn21
Summary: "La amistad es lo mas importante en este mundo..." Aun recuerdo cuando dije aquellas palabras, en verdad era una ingenua... Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres indispensable para mi... Pero el unico problema es que... Solo soy una amiga para ti...
1. Introduccion

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Introducción**

**Amu POV**

La brisa se siente bien…- Di un suspiro, creo que este es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar tranquilidad.

Hola mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, tengo 13 años y voy en el Segundo año de Secundaria. Mi cabello es color rosa, si imagino que todos estarán pensando que me pinto el cabello o algo así, pero eso es mi color natural… Haya ustedes si me creen o no… Mis ojos son de color dorado… ¿Mi estatura?… Bueno no soy tan alta ni tan baja… Creo que estoy en la mitad o algo así, tengo la piel blanca, a veces me molesta porque cuando estoy en exposición al sol me quemo demasiado rápido.

Algunos chicos dicen que soy guapa, linda y todo ese tipo cosas, que para mí son solo puras tonterías… Como ya imaginaran, no tolero a los chicos… Ni a las chicas, siento que son muy superficiales… Solo saben hablar chismes de ellas misma… Claro que se cuidan que la persona mencionada no lo supiera, porque si no la que se armaba… Un par de veces he presenciado una escena de ese estilo… Todo el mundo sacaba como algunos dicen "Sus trapitos al aire"… En un primer momento me pareció gracioso… Pero después me aburrió… Y hasta me causo repulsión… En ese momento reconfirme que a las personas solo les interesan ellas, no les importa cuando daño hagan a las demás si ellas están bien, entonces todo lo que hagan está bien…

Tal vez es por eso que me encuentro aquí… Sola… En la azotea del colegio, como ya dije antes es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila, donde no puedo escuchar el chismorreo de las demás chicas o las tonterías que hablan los chicos… Pero creo que lo que menos soporto es lo que ellos dicen de mí… Sé que he dicho que no me importa… Pero me irrita las cosas que pueden llegar a inventarse para tratar de explicar el por qué me alejo de ellos… ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan difícil… Simplemente no me caen bien… No soporto a ninguna persona en esta escuela…

Excepto… Tal vez…

— ¡Con que aquí estabas!

— Utau… No puedes entrar en un lugar tranquilamente, me has asustado.

— Lo lamento… Pero es que yo te dije que me esperaras, cuando volteé ya no estabas…- Dijo en tono de reproche mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

— Sabes que no soporto estar con mucha gente…

— Si…

Ella es mi mejor amiga, Utau Hoshina… Ella tiene el cabello largo y rubio, siempre lo lleva en dos coletas, sus ojos son de color lila, es un poco más alta que yo, su piel es algo morena, eso es lo que me gusta de su piel, en vez de que se le queme y enrojezca la piel cuando esta bajo el sol, ella solo se broncea un poquito…Me pregunto si utilizara algún tipo de bronceador o algo así…

Utau es una persona totalmente extrovertida, alegre, buena y sobre todo muy sociable, todo lo contrario a mí. Muchas personas le preguntan a ella como nos terminamos volviendo amigas, siendo yo totalmente antisocial y ella tan sociable… Hasta yo me pregunto eso ¿En qué momento nos terminamos volviendo amigas?… Utau siempre responde con una sonrisa y dice que yo no soy como ellos creen, que soy una persona muy divertida, dulce y tierna… Al escuchar su respuesta todos la miran con desconcierto… Hasta yo misma la miro igual.

— Amu… ¡Hey Amu!

— ¿Qué sucede?- Dije cuando por fin pude salir de mis pensamientos.

— Llevo llamándote por un buen rato y no respondías… Estabas mirando a la nada… ¿Estás bien?- Dijo con preocupación.

— Si… Solo estaba pensando…

— ¿Sobre qué cosa?

— ¿Como nos terminamos volviendo amigas…?

— Siempre lo mismo… ¿No tienes otra cosa en que pensar?- Dijo tratando de sonar enojada para después poner ojos de cachorrito.- ¿O es que a caso ya no quieres ser mi amiga?

— No… No es eso…

— Bien, entonces el asunto se da por terminado, somos amigas quieras o no. Y Bien ya es hora de comer…

— Creo que tendrás que comer tú sola, yo no he traído nada, hoy no tuve tiempo para preparar…

— No importa… Ya imaginaba que no ibas a traer nada hoy así que… ¡Mira traje dos cajas de almuerzos!- Dijo Utau con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Los hiciste tu?

— Casi… Yo solo pique algunas cosas, mi mamá hizo todo lo demás.

— Menos mal…

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Vamos Utau, las dos sabemos muy bien que eres muy mala cocinera.

— Bueno, está bien, me declaro culpable del delito. Pero es que tú prometiste que me ibas a enseñar a cocinar… Y mira que esa promesa fue hace mucho tiempo y nada…

— Te recuerdo Utau que si te di clases… Bueno solo fue una clase y no sé cómo te las arreglaste para que todo saliera mal…

— Bueno es que me dejaste que hiciera todo sola…

— No… Solo me fui a la sala a recoger unas cosas, no me abre tardado ni cinco minutos y la cocina ya estaba hecha un desastre.

— Bien, creo que soy un caso perdido.

— No… Todavía tienes algo de esperanza.- Dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Recuerdas que antes no podías pelar una papa sin dejarla cuadrada?

— Si… Por lo menos en picar he mejorado.

— Otro año más y aprenderás a cocinar arroz.- Le dije bromeando.

— Ja… Ja… Ja, que graciosa que eres.

— Bueno dejando de lado tu terrible cocina. ¿Sabes donde esta Rima?

— Antes de subir aquí me la cruce, me dijo que no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras… Así que se iba a ir a pasear por ahí…

— ¿Crees que se haya salido por la verja de atrás?

— Mmm… No lo creo, dijo que solo iba a caminar por los jardines y que nos vería en el salón.

— Creo yo si tengo ganas de salir temprano hoy…- Dije dando un suspiro.

— No… Ya se acercan los exámenes, sabes que estamos prohibidas faltar en este momento.

— Lo sé… Bueno será mejor que empecemos a comer.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo… ¡Buen Provecho!- Dijo Utau con una gran sonrisa mientras abría su caja de almuerzo.

— Buen provecho…- Dije suavemente y al igual que Utau abría la caja de almuerzo que Utau me había traído.

Es bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar, reírse o simplemente pasar el rato juntas… Para mí esas personas son Utau y Rima, a veces Rima es un poco cerrada con sus cosas así que confió un poco más en Utau… A parte de que conozco a Utau muchísimos más años que a Rima…

Sé que puedo confiar en Utau, en Rima también pero… Bueno a ella no le gusta hablar mucho, así que la siempre la que está ahí conmigo es Utau, cuando los demás chicos del salón me molestan, ella siempre sale en mi defensa… Ella es la única que en verdad me conoce. Siempre estaré agradecida con Utau y, al igual que ella siempre me ayuda, yo también siempre la ayudare en lo que necesite y siempre estaré ahí para escucharla. Bueno para ayudarlas y apoyarlas a las dos… Utau y Rima.

Espero que sigamos amigas, en estos tres años de secundaria que nos faltan…

Espero que siempre seamos solo nosotras tres…

Siempre amigas…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡Konichiwa!**

**Hoy vengo por partida doble… Esta introducción de mi nuevo Fic… Bueno no solo es mío si no también de mi adorada y querida primita… Antonela! Pero me gusta más decirle Anto… Somos un gran equipo! Ella da las ideas y yo escribo los capítulos en base a esas ideas… Digamos que somos algo así como el dúo dinámico (Eso me suena a reggeton, creo que lo he escuchado alguna vez pero no recuerdo en donde xP)**

**Hoy Anto no pudo escribir las notas de autor conmigo, espero que la próxima vez si lo haga… Más adelante explicaremos un poquito las razones…**

**Bueno es hora de despedirme!... Solo les pido que dejen un comentario para saber si les agrado o no la introducción de este nuevo Fic… Así que si les gusta dejen un comentario o si tienen alguna sugerencia o que se yo!... Se aceptan las opiniones de todos!... Pero si son criticas, que sean constructivas… **

**Ahora si me voy! Muchísimas gracias por leer… Estoy segurísima e que Anto también estará muy agradecida por que hayan leído nuestro Fic.**

**Matta Ne!**


	2. Capitulo I: De Campamento I parte

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo I: Campamento (Parte 1).**

**Amu POV**

— ¡Llegamos! — Escuche gritar a una profesora entre sueños, abrí un poco los ojos e intente desperezarme un poco.- Antes de que bajen del bus, les pido que por favor revisen si tienen todas sus cosas consigo, nadie se hará responsable si se les pierde algo, cuando bajen reúnanse por salón, sus respectivos profesores les dirán el numero de su cabaña y con quien la compartirán, bien chicos… ¡Disfruten el campamento!

Después de que dijo aquello escuche los gritos de los diferente alumnos que se encontraban en el bus, algunos de mi salón otros de grados más bajos o más alto… Al fin y al cabo lo único que escuchaba de ellos era su ruido, por algo que para mí no era importante.

En fin… Tome el maleta que se encontraba en una especie de compartimento encima de mi cabeza, saque del maleta un MP3 y me dispuse a escuchar música hasta que todos bajaran… no quería ser parte del atolladero que había en la puerta de ese bus.

Cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor la música y puse mi canción favorita… Don't Stop The Music de 2NE1… Si no fuera porque estaba en el bus de seguro que me hubiera puesto a bailarla… Algo muy vergonzoso, pero también soy una chica y bueno… Alguna vez en nuestras vidas hemos hecho algo tan bochornoso como eso… Claro que solo cuando nadie nos ve…

Escuche un par de canciones más de 2NE1… Creo que son mi grupo favorito… Bien ese no es el punto, cuando me saque los audífonos el bus estaba casi vacío… excepto por una pareja de novios, o eso parecía porque se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, y obvio que yo. Me dispuse a apagar mi MP3 y guardarlo en la maleta antes de que apareciese Utau con Rima y todo su alboroto…

Tome mi maleta y me levante de mi asiento haciendo caso omiso de la parejita que había ahí… Pero mi maleta se me cayó y me agache para recogerla y cuando me levante pude ver a la famosa parejita. ¡Dios!... Parecía que se estaban devorando el uno al otro, me pareció un acto totalmente grotesco, así que solo seguí mi camino, pero creo que hice mucho ruido y se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, solo la chica volteo a verme, ya que el chico volteo el rostro hacia otro lado… Esa chica, me era algo familiar… yo solo la mire de una manera fría y avance hasta la puerta del bus…

— ¡Amu! — Grito Utau desde la puerta, para después colocarse rápidamente frente a mí, detrás de ella pude divisar a Rima.- Te demoraste mucho, yo pensé que habías decidido no venir.

— Les prometí que iba a venir ¿Cierto? — Dije un poco malhumorada.- Sera mejor que bajemos de una vez, está haciendo mucho calor aquí dentro.

— ¡Esta bien gruñona! – Dijo Utau divertida, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pude ver a la parejita, esa que me puso de mal humor.- ¡Wow! Ya sé porque estas de tan mal humor. ¿Saben chicos? Allá afuera hay cabañas o está el bosque, debieron esperar un poquito más…

— Utau, sabes que a veces las personas no pueden controlar sus hormonas.- Dijo mordaz Rima.- Chicos, tienen un aspecto deplorable, será mejor que se arreglen antes de que alguien más suba… O quizás esperaban cumplir alguna de sus fantasías.- Al ver la cara de aquella chica roja de ira y vergüenza, comenzaron a reír juntas Utau y Rima.- Vamos Karin-Chan, no te enojes… Sabes que esto es una pequeña bromita…

— ¿Karin?- Ese nombre se me hacia conocido, acaso esa chica no era…

— Si Amu, ella se llama Karin… Bueno no importa, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo Utau con voz cansina, después volteo a ver a Karin.- Nos vemos.

Pero antes de salir, Rima saco su celular y les tomo una foto a la pareja… Bueno solo salía aquella chica… Karin… Rima solo sonrió al igual que Utau.

— Esto es por si las dudas ¿Sabes? A veces no es tan malo tener algo así…. Puede servir después…

Luego de eso, salimos del bus… Pude sentir la brisa fresca en mi rostro… Tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea venir de campamento… Pero hay algo que me inquieta…

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

— ¿Eh?- Respondieron en coro Utau y Rima, tratando de hacerse las desentendidas.

— No creo que lo que hayan hecho está bien… Sé que ello no debieron estar haciendo eso en el Bus… Pero de ahí a tomarles una foto… Ustedes jamás se comportan así… ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿En serio no sabes quién es ella?- Pregunto Utau sorprendida, pero al ver que yo negaba con la cabeza solo dio un suspiro, demostrando creo, su frustración.- Ella es Karin Sakurada… Es nuestra compañera de clases y además una de las chicas mas populares…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Dios Amu, si que tienes poca memoria.- Dijo Rima tratando de contener una sonrisa, mientras yo solo la miraba enojada.

— Ella es la chica que siempre te paraba atacando, ella fue la que hizo que todas las personas no se te acercaran.

— ¿Ella fue la culpable?... Creí haber sido yo y mi forma de ser…

— Bueno… No hay que quitarte todo el crédito…-Dijo Utau con una gotita tipo anime resbalar por su cabeza.- ¿No recuerdas que un principio te hablaban solo lo necesario, pero después comenzaron a ignórate y hacerte algunas maldades?

— Mmm… Si pero jamás les di importancia… Y al final solo dejaron de molestarme…

— Si… Karin vio que a ti no te afectaba nada ese trato, así que simplemente dejo de hablar mal de ti y poner a todos en tu contra.- Finalizo Rima.

— Pero… Eso ya es algo pasado… En verdad las personas como ella me dan realmente igual, no vale la pena molestarse por gente así…

— En eso tienes razón pero…- Dijo Utau tratando de sonar algo así como las brujas malvadas.

_Nota mental: Utau es malísima para las imitaciones_.

— Siempre es bueno tener un As bajo la manga.- Finalizo Rima con su voz totalmente calmada… Eso si daba escalofríos.

— Sera mejor que vayamos con Nikaidou-Sensei, el es encargado de nuestra aula.- Dijo tratando de olvidar el tema anterior.

— Tienes razón, espero que nos toque juntas…- Dijo Utau con ensoñación.

— Creo que es más seguro que nos toque juntas…- Dijo Rima con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

— Bueno… No creo que las demás chicas quieran compartir su cabaña con algún miembro del grupo de las "raras"…- Finalizo Rima con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?- Pregunto ahora Utau.

— Digamos de que convencí algunas chicas de que… No les gustaría compartir una cabaña con alguna de nosotras…- Dijo Rima con una sonrisa torcida, cuando se lo proponía… Ella daba miedo.- Claro que con Utau no tenían problemas. Pero como por cada cabaña somos tres, estoy segura de que nos tocara juntas.

Lo único que atinamos a hacer Utau y yo, fue a reírnos de las ocurrencias de Rima… Ella si que tiene una gran imaginación… A los segundos Rima se nos unió con sus risas…

— Bien… será mejor de que nos apresuremos a buscar a Nikaidou-Sensei.- Dije después de respirar un poco, ya que después de las risas, había terminado totalmente agotada.

— ¡Mira allí va!- Grito Utau con alegría.- ¡Nikaidou-Sensei!

El profesor volteo a vernos y nos sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a nosotras. Era una suerte no haber tenido que caminar para encontrarlo.

— ¡Hola chicas!- Dijo alegremente.- Yo pensé que se habían fugado, si no aparecían en cinco minutos iba a mandar a buscarlas por todo el camino.

— No habríamos llegado muy lejos… Todo esto solo es follaje, nos hubiéramos perdido.- Dije con calma.

— Bueno… No importa… La cabaña que se les ha asignado es la número 10, está un poco alejada, pero también es una de las que cuenta con las mayores comodidades.- Dijo Nikaidou-Sensei con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Nikaidou-Sensei.- Grito Utau emocionada.

— Bueno la mayoría de chicas no quiso quedarse en esa cabaña por ser la más alejada… A parte que una de ustedes estaba asignada ahí, así que al final ninguna chiva acepto.- Dijo Nikaidou-Sensei con una gotita tipo anime resbalándole por la cabeza.- Lleven sus cosas a la cabaña, que pasaremos aquí una semana, hoy tendrán el día libre, mañana empezaremos con la actividades. Espero que se diviertan chicas.

Nosotras solo asentimos a lo que dijo y después se despidió de nosotras con una sonrisa y se marcho.

— Pongámonos en marcha… Me gustaría darme una ducha.- Dije mientras avanzaba por el camino donde se encontraban la cabañas.

— ¡Espéranos!- Grito Utau mientras jalaba a Rima para seguirme.

Cuando por fin encontramos la cabaña, no dimos cuenta de que era un poco más grande que las demás, se veía rustica pero no dejaba de ser hermosa…

— Mmm… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- Pregunto Rima.

— Con la llave…- Respondí tranquilamente.

— Si eso lo sé, pero donde está la llave.

— Pues aquí… Colgando de la perilla.

Me acerque, tome la llave y abrí la puerta… Dentro esa cabaña era hermosa… Tenía alfombras blancas y unos sillones de cuero negro, un televisor plasma colgado de una pared… El comedor estaba compuesto por una mesa algo larga hecha de madera, parecía roble y unas sillas labradas, también de madera. En la cocina había una refrigeradora, un horno microondas, licuadora, tostadora… En fin muchísimos artefactos… Cuando revisamos los cuartos nos quedamos sorprendidas, el cuarto principal, era hermoso, la cama que había allí era matrimonial con un cubre cama rosa pálido, la cama era de doseles y de ellas caí un suave tul… había un televisor plasma colgado en la pared opuesta, había también una pequeña biblioteca y unos sillones. El segundo cuarto también era bonito, pero la cama era mucho más chica, todo en ese cuarto era de color celeste y por último el cuarto más alejado tenia la cama del mismo tamaña que la segunda solo que en ella abundaba mas el blanco y las flores…

— ¡Wow!... Esto no parece una simple cabaña.- Dijo Utau sorprendida.

— Tienes razón…- La secundo Rima.

— Parece que faltaron cabañas y los dueños de aquí tuvieron que prestar la suya…- Dije pensativa.

— Bueno… ¿En qué cuarto dormirá cada una?- Pregunto Utau.

— Pues… A mí me da igual en que habitación dormiré.- Dije mientras dejaba mi maleta en el suelo del cuarto principal, después de sacar todo lo que necesitaba para bañarme.- Así que ustedes decidan, yo voy a darme un baño.

Después de decir aquello me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación… Nunca había visto un baño tan grande, todo era color blanco con algunos detalles en dorado, deje mis cosas en un mueble, me acerque a la bañera, parecía una mini piscina y abrí los grifos de agua caliente y fría. A los pocos minutos se lleno la bañera, verifique si el agua estaba a una buena temperatura y le incorpore algunas sales de baño y jabón líquido al agua, después procedía quitarme la ropa para meterme a la bañera, me lave el cuerpo y el cabello y me senté en uno de los rincones donde habían algo así como asientos de piedra, de casualidad aplaste un botón y comenzaron a salir burbujas de la bañera.

Eso si que era relajante… No se cuento tiempo estuve echada en la bañera, pero imagino que debió haber sido mucho porque mis dedos ya se estaban arrugando como pasas.

Tome mi toalla, me envolví en ella y salí del baño en dirección al cuarto principal… Donde deberían estar Utau Y Rima.

— Hasta que por fin sales.- Exclamo Utau.- Pensamos que te habías ahogado en la ducha.

— Tus dedos parecen pasas.- Se burlo Rima.

— Pues no había ducha en ese cuarto de baño… Solo una bañera…Creo que deberían probarla…

— ¿QUÉ?- Gritaron las dos.

— En realidad parece una mini piscina, creo que ahí caben cuatro personas, sin incomodarse por el espacio aparte de que también parece un jacuzzi.- Dije tranquilamente mientras me dirigía sacar mi ropa interior y mi pijama de la maleta, pues ya era algo tarde y no me apetecía salir por ahí a investigar.- pero antes de que salgan corriendo como locas en dirección al cuarto de baño… ¿En que quedaron al final con lo de las habitaciones?

— Pues… No queremos aprovecharnos de las personas que son dueñas de esta cabaña…- Empezó Utau.

— A parte que nos sentiremos un poco extrañas al dormir en una habitación de una cabaña que está en medio del bosque… De la cual no sabemos nada…

— Así que… Viendo el tamaño de esa cama… Estoy segura de que las tres podremos dormir a nuestras anchas ahí…- Finalizo Utau.

— Bueno… No veo que tenga ningún problema el dormir juntas, ya que las noches aquí son frías.

— Bueno nosotras vamos a bañarnos.- Dijo alegremente Utau.- He traído unos waffles congelados en un recipiente, aunque no creo que sigan congelados, pero creo que servirán como cena… Hay suficiente para todas… Pero… ¿Podrías prepáralos Amu?

— Esta bien, yo he traído algo de jugo de naranja… Creo que alcanza para todas.

— Si desean también pueden comer la tarta que hay en un reciente en mi maleta… Mi mamá mando un pedazo para cada una.

— Bien yo iré haciendo preparando la cena… Solo no se demoren mucho…

Ellas asintieron y se fueron al cuarto de baño… Yo me dispuse a cambiarme para después bajar a la cocina, con los famosos waffles de Utau, el jugo de naranja y las pedazos de tarta… Claro que imaginaran que hice malabares para que no se me caigan…

Cuando llegue a la cocina busque el tostador, lo conecte e introduje un par de waffles… Mientras esperaba a que se cocinen busque algunos platos, vasos y cubiertos en las estanterías, después de unos minutos los halle y justo a tiempo, porque los waffles ya estaban cocidos, hice dos veces más lo mismo (Es decir introducir un par de waffles en la tostadora)… Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, lleve los platos a la sala, cada uno con dos waffles y un pedazo de tarta, a un lado los cubiertos y un vaso de jugo de naranja también.

Apenas termine de poner la mesa llegaron Utau y Rima con una sonrisa y nos sentamos todas juntas a comer en medio de risas. Cuando terminamos Utau se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Rima y yo subimos a la habitación principal fuimos al cuarto de baño a lavarnos los dientes, esperamos Utau echadas en la cama viendo televisión, cuando Utau llego al cuarto, se fue al cuarto de baño y a los poco minutos regreso…

Estaba un poco alejada de la cama así que corrió y salto encima de nosotras, que comenzamos a gritar que no lo hiciera, al final terminamos todas golpeadas y comenzamos a jugar con las almohadas…

Estuvimos jugando algo así como media hora y terminamos completamente agotadas en medio de risas…

— Tengo sueño.- Dijo antes de bostezar.

— Yo igual…- Dijo Utau.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…- Dijo Rima, para después ponerse de pie para apagar la luz y luego regreso la cama.- Buenas noches chicas.

— Buenas noches…- Dijo Utau soñolienta.

— Hasta mañana…- Dije suavemente mientras caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Solo espero deseo que los demás días sean igual de tranquilos y divertidos que este…"_

_Y al final… Mi deseo nunca se cumplió…_

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Jozhy: **_¡Hola mis niñas! (Sip estoy muy emocionada xD)… Después de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta, pero hoy no vengo sola… Ta Ta Ra Ta (Mal efecto de sonido jaja) adelante… Anto!_

**Anto**_**:**__ ¡Hola a todos!… Antes que nada déjenme presentarme, mi nombre completo es Antonela Amanda Bazán Navarro y como ya saben Jozhy y yo somos primas pero sobre todo mejores amigas… Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntas y una de ellas es esta historia, para mala suerte yo no soy muy buena escribiendo mis ideas_ _pero también por suerte Jozhy si las entiende y logra plasmar todas esas ideas en el Fic… Como dice ella somos el dúo dinámico…_

**Jozhy:**_ En serio… Sigo diciendo que alguna vez lo he escuchado en un regueton XD…_

_**Anto:**__ Dejando eso de lado :P… Queremos despejar algunas dudas:_

_1. Ikuto… Todavía no va aparecer, en verdad lamento decirlo, pero aparecerá más adelante… Pero cuando lo haga se volverán mas a adictas a él de lo que imaginan =)._

_2. Esta historia va a ser bastante larga, espero que nos tengan la suficiente paciencia, prometemos que va a ser más interesante que el anterior._

_3. Actualmente estoy aprendiendo a dibujar manga y uno de nuestros planes a futuro es publicar esta historia independientemente con gráficos y nombres originales, así que cuando ese momento llegue espero que nos brinden su apoyo…_

_**Jozhy:**__ Si, será genial… Y bueno regresando un poco a la historia tengo algo muy importante que decirles…_

_**Anto**__: ¡Son lesbianas!_

_**Jozhy:**__ o-O_

_**Anto:**__ Pequeña broma._

_**Jozhy:**__ En fin… Va ver momentos en que quieran matar Ikuto, a Utau y finalmente a Amu… En fin creo que a todos los personajes… otras veces estarán muriéndose de ganas de saber que pasara en el próximo capítulo…_

_**Anto:**__ Que será publicado cada 2 meses_

_**Jozhy.**__ ¿QUEE?_

_**Anto:**__ Broma XD_

_**Jozhy:**__ ¬_¬_

_**Anto:**__ La verdad es que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por publicarlo lo más seguido que podamos…_

_**Jozhy:**__ Por que nuestra situación no es la más fácil del mundo…_

_**Anto:**__ Así es, vivimos muy pero muy lejos la una de la otra y todos los capítulos son planeados por teléfono._

_**Jozhy:**__ Así que ya se imaginaran la cuenta de la línea telefónica XP._

_**Anto:**__ Pero ni la gran distancia entre nosotras es un impedimento para escribir esta historia._

_**Jozhy:**__ Exacto… Nuestro entusiasmo al escribir la historia es muchísimo mas grande que todo. _

**Anto: **_Y bueno ya para despedirnos quisiéramos agradecerles por sus comentarios a…_

_**Jozhy y Anto:**__**AmutoLoveLii **__(__J y A:__ Nuestro primer comentario :), nos alegraste muchísimo), ____(__J:__ Claro que seguiremos subiendo capítulos. __A:__ Eso no puedes dudarlo), __**Nekogirl amuto **__(__J y A:__ Qué bueno que te haya gustado, nos esforzamos al máximo en esa introducción), __**VaMpIrE TwIlIgHt1 **__(__J:__ Si Amu es un poquito apática, pero por ahora es necesario, mas adelante entenderás porque y también haremos cambiar un poquito a Amu =)), __**TsukiyomiYuki **__(__A:__ Sip las amigas lo son todo,, siempre nos están alegrando cuando estamos tristes o nos bajan de nuestra nube cuando se nos están subiendo los humos Xp. __J:__ Mi grupo de amigas en la Universidad es de 4 pero en el cole solo éramos 2.) y a __**Katina-12 **__(__J:__ Wow! Muchísimas gracias, yo también estaré al pendiente de tus historias… Espero que muy pronto publiques. __A: __Espero que aunque nos demoremos, sigas leyendo nuestra historia.)_

_**Jozhy:**__ En verdad muchísimas gracias a todas, cada comentario suyo nos da energía para escribir cada capítulo. También quiero agradecer a las personas que hayan leído la introducción y no han dejado comentario, nos alegra muchísimo que la hayan leído, pero con un review alegran a este buen par de locas autoras…Quiero agradecerles también a todas las que han puesto este Fic en alerta y en sus favoritos, eso nos dan más motivos para seguir con esta historia y hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_**Anto:**__ Cierto, siempre es bien recibido un comentario…_

_**Jozhy:**__ Y bueno ahora si ya nos despedimos… Hoy hay muchísimas cosas que hacer._

_**Anto:**__ Claro que si… ¡Estamos en víspera de Navidad!_

_**Jozhy:**__ ¡Así que este capítulo considérenlo como un regalo de nosotras para ustedes!_

_**Anto:**__ ¡Exacto! Este capítulo está dedicado 100 % a todas ustedes… Las que nos dejaron un review, las que pusieron este Fic en alerta y en sus favoritos!_

_**Jozhy y Anto:**__ ¡Feliz Navidad! Esperamos que pasen este día especial junto a las personas que aman y que son muy importantes para ustedes. Que eso es lo principal en este día tan maravilloso. Cuídense mucho… ¡Muchísimos abrazos y besos!… _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…_


	3. Capitulo II: De Campamento II Parte

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo II: Campamento (Parte 2)**

**Amu POV**

― _¿Dónde estoy?…- Mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie en aquel lugar pero no pude evitar soltar una exclamación al ver en qué lugar me encontraba. Bueno, no tenía mucha idea de donde estaba, solo que el cielo era oscuro y que lo único que veía era un suelo rocoso de color blanco o plomo, no podría decirlo exactamente, extenderse a miles de kilómetros. ¿En dónde diablos me encontraba?_

_Bien, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era caminar, para ver si había algo más de rocas aquí. Después de haber caminado por un rato, no podría decirles cuento tiempo, porque en realidad ni me había percatado de ello, pude ver una casita en medio de todo este desierto de rocas._

_Cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca, pude ver que había una pequeña fogata con una olla encima fuera de esa casa de madera, algo rustica, pero que se veía acogedora, me acerque un poco más y pude oler un aroma dulce, de repente mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Cada vez me acercaba más para saber que se estaba cociendo en esa olla…_

― _Hola pequeña.- Escuche de repente la voz de una mujer mayor._

_Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, y cuando alce la mirada hacia aquella persona, para pedirle disculpas por mi intromisión, vi que no era una persona… No, era un conejo, bueno mejor dicho una coneja blanca, que era un poco más alta que yo y tenía los ojos color violeta_

― _Ho- Hola.- Dije con voz entrecortada.- Lo-lo siento, no debí estar husmeando cerca de su casa, pero es que no sabía dónde me encontraba, así que pensé que sería bueno pedir ayuda.- Todo eso lo dije atropelladamente, no sé si me entendió solo pude ver que sonrió…_

― _Toma, pequeña.- Dijo dulcemente, mientras que me extendía una de sus patas con una bandeja que contenía una masa blanca en forma redonda, parecía hecha de arroz… Era mochi…_

_Así que era eso lo que olía, el mochi._

― _Gracias…- Dije suavemente antes de tomar el mochi y darle un mordisco, vaya que esta bueno. Sonreí tiernamente… Hace mucho que no comía uno de esos dulces…_

_Levante mi vista para agradecerle de nuevo a la Señora conejo por el mochi, y me encontré con ella, pero también había otro conejo a su lado, este era un poco más alto que ella, también tenía el pelaje blanco, tenía un bastón en una de sus manos y los ojos color zafiro…_

_Yo solo incline la cabeza en forma de respeto al Señor conejo, el solo me siguió mirando de forma inexpresiva, bien.- No me pregunten como saque esa conclusión, solo sé que para mí eso es lo que parece.- Sonreí con timidez, la cual la Señora conejo correspondía con una radiante sonrisa…_

_Un momento…_

_¿Desde cuándo los conejos pueden sonreír?..._

_¿Desde cuándo los conejos pueden hablar, parase en dos patas y cocinar? …_

_¿Desde cuándo los conejos tienen los ojos violetas…o…Color zafiro?_

― _Amu…- Esa voz fue la que me saco de mis pensamientos._

_Mmm…La voz de la Señora conejo había cambiado, era diferente pero me sonaba muy familiar a la vez… Pero no recordaba en quien la había escuchado…_

― _Amu…_

_Vaya… Ahora el conejo tenía dos coletas… Parecidas a las de Utau… Si… Eso es… La Señora conejo tenía la voz parecida a la de Utau._

― _Deme un poco más de mochi Señora conejo…- Dije, mientras veía que la señora conejo se iba.- Espere, no se vaya señora conejo…_

― _Amu…- Decía la señora conejo mientras la veía alejarse cada vez más con su esposo, el señor conejo._

― _Esperen… Señor conejo, Señora conejo…- Alce una mano intentando detenerlos, pero en ese instante la Señora conejo llego hasta donde me encontraba, aun tenia esas dos extrañas coletas, pero comenzó a moverme._

― _Amu…- Dijo de nuevo, su rostro comenzó a parecerse al de Utau, esto sí que era extraño._

― ¡AMUUUU!- Alguien grito, solo pude abrir los ojos rápidamente.

― ¡WAAAH!- Grite al ver la cara de Utau muy cerca de la mía.- ¡¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

― Intente levantarte hace ya un buen rato, pero no te levantabas y lo único que decías era algo de Señora conejo, Señor conejo y mochi.

― Bien, da igual.- Dije algo sonrojada. ¿Por qué rayos estaba soñando con conejos?- ¿Necesitas algo?

― No puedo dormir… No se esta casa se siente algo extraña…

― Son ideas tuyas, solo acuéstate y vuélvete a dormir.

― Que mala que eres Amu… ¿Cómo puedes dormir tan fácilmente en un lugar que ni conoces?

― Pues fácil, tuve que soportar todo el día de ayer viajar en un bus con un montón de tontos e inmaduros compañeros, y eso en verdad me dejo exhausta. Vamos Utau, solo cierra los ojos y deja ya de molestar a los demás.

― ¡Amu!

― Esta bien, lo siento Utau, pero en verdad estoy cansada… ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué mejor no levantas a Rima y conversas con ella…?

― Porque ya lo hizo…- Dijo de repente Rima, algo malhumorada.

― ¿No te basto con despertar a Rima? ¿Tenías que despertarme a mí también?

― Disculpen chicas, pero es que en verdad no podía dormir… Esta casa como que me da un poquito de miedo.

― Bien…Dije cansada de discutir.- ¿Por qué no te pones a contar ovejas, flores, osos o lo que sea que te ayude a dormir?

― Ya lo intente, pero no funciona…

― Bueno… Ve a la cocina y sírvete un poco de leche caliente… Dicen que eso te ayuda dormir.

― ¡No quiero bajar sola hasta la cocina!

― Utau…- Dije con voz cansina.

― Yo sé que te puede ayudar a dormir…- Dijo de repente Rima.

― ¿En serio? – Pregunto con vez esperanzada Utau.

― Sip… Estoy muy segura que una historia te ayudara dormir.

― ¿En serio? ¿En verdad lo crees Rima?

― Claro, cuando yo no puedo dormir, me acuerdo de ella, me acuesto tranquilamente en cama y me quedo profundamente dormida.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Me la podrías contar?

― Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema…

Este era demasiado raro… ¿Rima contando historias para dormir?… Conociendo a Rima no será una historia para dormir muy… Mmm… ¿Normal?… Bueno, con tal de que ayude a Utau a dormir y no molestarme cuando estoy durmiendo, me quedo tranquila.

― Bien… Esta historia sucedió hace muchísimos años, aquí, en Japón. La protagonista de esta historia, era una mujer muy bella, la más bella en todo el país. Ella estaba casada con una samurái, él la amaba mucho… El único problema que tenía esta mujer, era que era realmente vanidosa, le gustaba engatusar y jugar con los hombres solamente para que le dijeran que era hermosa y así satisfacer su vanidad. Pero el samurái cansado de esperar pacientemente que su esposa cambiara, decidió vengarse de todos los engaños cometidos por esta hacia él. Un día regreso a casa más temprano que de costumbre y vi que su esposa estaba conversando alegremente con un hombre, el preso de furia tomo a su esposa del brazo y la obligo a entrar a la casa.

_Bien… Cada vez tenía más dudas de que esta fuera una historia para dormir… Sobre todo por el modo lúgubre con que la estaba contando… Pero una vez que Rima comienza con algo, por más que se lo pidas no parará, bueno… No siempre… Pero seguro que está enojada por que Utau la levanto…_

―Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, la empujo a la cama, saco su espada…

_Esto ya me estaba dando miedo, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que Utau se aferrara a mí como si de ello dependiera su vida…_

―… Y le corto la boca de oreja a oreja mientras gritaba: "¡¿Piensas que eres hermosa?". Cuando terminó, exclamó: "Pues, ¿Quién va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora? Y la dejo ahí, en el dormitorio, desangrándose hasta que murió.

_Definitivamente, esta no era una historia que las personas cuentan para dormir… Bueno excepto tal vez, si fueran como Rima…_

― Pero la mujer nunca pudo descansar en paz, por eso dicen que en las noches más oscuras y tenebrosas cuando hay niebla, se aparece una mujer muy bella pero con una máscara de cirugía cubriéndole la mitad de abajo del rostro del rostro y se les acerca a los jóvenes.- Normalmente a estudiantes de secundaria o universitarios.- Y les pregunta: "¿Soy hermosa?". Si el joven le responde que sí, ella se saca la máscara de cirugía y dice: "¿Y ahora?". La mayoría de chicos gritan o dicen que no, para después echarse a correr asustados, si eso pasa ella le cortará la boca de un lado a otro con unas tijeras. Sí la víctima responde de nuevo que sí, la mujer lo seguirá hasta la puerta de su casa y ahí mismo lo asesinará. Ya que como ustedes saben, "Kirei" y "Kire" suenan muy parecido. Este espíritu, es conocido como: "Kuchisake-Onna"

_Es oficial, estoy muerta de miedo… Rayos, solo a Rima se le ocurre contar una historia de terror para dormir…_

― ¿N-no hay f-forma de escapar de ella?- Pregunto Utau con nerviosismo.

― Pues… Algunos dicen que si respondes "Sí" cuando ella se quita la máscara, te dará un brillante y valioso rubí cubierto de sangre y se irá, otros dicen que si le dices otra vez "Sí", sacara las tijeras y te cortará la boca de un lado a otro para que sientas lo mismo que ella. Pero la mayoría de personas dicen que es imposible escapar de Kuchisake-Onna, puedes salir corriendo pero aparecerá enfrente de ti. También he escuchado que puedes cambiar la respuesta y ella quedara pensativa, en ese momento puedes huir. También puedes llevar dulces contigo y se los tiras o simplemente se los ofreces. Sino, le puedes preguntar: "¿Soy hermosa?" y, confundida, ella simplemente se marchará… Bien chicas, es hora de dormir… Buenas noches, que descansen bien y tengan lindos sueños…

_Bien, lo que hizo Rima fue una maldad, estoy aterrada, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y ver la cara de la Kuchisake-Onna… ¡Wah! Eso sería espantoso._

― ¿A-amu…?

― Dime Utau.- Dije serenamente, aunque en realidad estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

― La Kuchisake-Onna no existe… ¿Cierto?

― No digas boberías Utau, clatro que no existe. Eso lo dijo Rima para asustarnos, está molesta porque no la dejaste dormir… Creo que será mejor que hagamos lo mismo…

― ¿Puedo abrazarte?

― Utau… Ya no eres una niña… A parte ella solo ataca a varones y nunca ha entrado a una casa, así que puedes dormir tranquila…

― ¿Pero igual puedo abrazarte?

― Esta bien, solo no me aplastes, sabes que odio eso.- Dije fingiendo algo de molestia.

― Muchísimas gracias Amu.- Dijo Utau alegremente, mientras se abrazaba a mi.- Buenas noches Amu… Buenas noches Rima ¿Sabes que eres una malvada no?

― Gracias por el cumplido, buenas noches.- Dijo divertida Rima.

― Buenas noches a ambas…- Dije con voz somnolienta.

_A decir verdad, me siento más tranquila desde que Utau me abrazó. Tenía miedo, pero no era algo que podía contarles fácilmente a ella… En realidad era algo un poco embarazoso._

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, y espere que el sueño llegara pronto a mí…

**POV Normal**

― Ojos zafiro… De nuevo ese color… Un bonito color… Qué bonito color de ojos tiene Señor Conejo…

― Amu… Amu…

― Mmm… Deje de molestar Señor Conejo…

― ¿Señor Conejo?... ¿De que estas hablando Amu?... Ya levántate…

― ¿Qué sucede ahora Utau?

― ¿No has escuchado esos ruidos extraños?

**Amu POV**

…_¿Ruidos extraños?…_

― Yo no he escuchado nada…- Dije tratando de sonar valiente.- Ya duérmete…

― No estoy bromeando Amu, los ruidos vienen de afuera…

― Utau…- Dije con voz cansina, en verdad quería dormir… ¿Acaso ella piensa que me fue fácil dormir después de esa historia…?

― En verdad Amu…- Dijo Utau con voz suplicante.

― Solo vuélvete a dormir…- Dije dándome la vuelta…

― Utau… ¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia para dormir?- Dijo de repente Rima divertida.

― ¡No!

― Anímate Utau, me se unas historias realmente buenas… Una de ellas es Botan doro o si quieres te podría contar la de Tokaido Yotsuya Kaidan o la del el fantasma de Okiku o… ¡Ya se! La de Toire no Hanakosan…

― ¡Rima!

― Ya cállense las dos… Dios, no podemos simplemente echarnos dormir tranquilas…

― Amu…- Susurro de repente Rima.

― ¿Ahora que sucede?- Pregunte exasperada.

― Creo que Utau no está mintiendo…

― ¿Eh?

― Si… ¿No escuchas eso?

En ese momento nos quedamos todas en silencio, para escuchar si de verdad había ruidos… Y si efectivamente había ruidos extraños en esa casa, bueno no eran exactamente dentro de la casa, parecía más venir desde afuera…

― ¿Acaso… No suenan pasos…?- Pregunte con temor.

― Pues eso parecen…- Dijo pensativa Rima.- Sera mejor que salgamos a averiguar.

― ¡No!... Yo no pienso salir a ver…- Dijo Utau histérica, pero después bajo su tono de voz.- Que tal si es…

― ¿Si es…?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

― Acérquense mas…- Susurro.- Mmm… ¿Qué tal si es…La Kuchisake-Onna?

Después de un momento en silencio, Rima estallo en carcajadas, al igual que yo… Aunque mis risas fueron más de histeria y miedo…

_¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió a Utau hablar sobre ella?_

― Vamos Utau…- Dijo Rima cuando se tranquilizó.- ¿En verdad crees que existe la Kuchisake-Onna?

― Es solo un mito Utau…- Dije tanto para que ella y yo nos tranquilizáramos.- Y si existiera, ella jamás ha entrado a una casa, y también es poco común que ataque a mujeres…

― Exacto, tal vez solo son sonidos de afuera…- Dijo de pensativa Rima.- Lo más seguro es que sean alguna de esas parejas de enamorados que se escapan de sus cabañas para encontrarse…

De repente escuchamos que se abría una puerta y pasos que se dirigían dentro de la casa… Parecía que a la sala…

― Chicas…- Dijo de repente Utau con pánico, y nos abrazó fuertemente a ambas.

― Prende la lámpara que está a tu costado Amu.- Dijo de repente Rima con seriedad.

Me solté del abrazo de Utau y me acerque a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba la lámpara y me apresure a encenderla.

― Rima…- Dije con nerviosismo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no prendes la lámpara?

― No hay luz…

― ¡¿QUÉ?- Gritaron en forma conjunta Rima y Utau.

― Shh… No hay luz.- Susurre.- Pero tengo una pequeña linterna en mi llavero.

― Pues apresúrate y sácalo…- Dijo Utau con nerviosismo.

― Esta bien, está bien. Solo tranquilícense.- Dije con malhumor…

Me baje de la cama lentamente, ya que no veía nada, y a tientas conseguí llegar hasta mi mochila, cuando la toque, rebusque en ella hasta que encontré la linterna que estaba buscando.

― Es una linterna pequeña. No da mucha luz…- Dije tranquilamente mientras me dirigía a la cama.

Cuando de repente escuchamos pasos que subían por la escalera. Rápidamente fui hasta a cama y me acerque a Rima y Utau.

― ¿Tienes miedo Amu?- Soltó de repente Rima.

― N-no…- Dije con nerviosismo.

― Pues no lo parece, estas tartamudeando…- Dijo divertida.

― Y tú que… ¿No tienes miedo?- Le pregunte.

― Pues claro que no…- Respondió suavemente.

― Entonces porque estas temblando…- Dije burlonamente, mientras le apretaba la mano que estaba temblando.

― Creo que no hace falta que le preguntemos a Utau si tiene miedo.- Dijo Rima para después mirar a Utau que estaba abrazada fuertemente a ella.

Tal vez dirán que estoy loca, o en realidad que estamos locas, pero sin previo aviso comenzamos a reír, de forma silenciosa claro.

― ¿Cómo nos podemos reír en un momento como este…?- Pregunto en medio de risas Utau.

― Bueno…- Dije parando de reír y de forma pensativa.- Creo que esa es la mayor prueba de que no somos chicas muy normales.

― Tienes razón en eso Amu…- Me apoyo Rima, pero después agrego.- Creo que tal vez es un ladrón…

― Eso me parece más probable…- Apoye a Rima.- Si fuera un fantasma, mounstro, espíritu o cualquiera de esa clase de cosas, no creo que se demore mucho en encontrarnos. En cambio un ladrón se tomaría su tiempo para rebuscar en cada parte de la casa, por eso todavía no ha llegado al dormitorio.

― Bien, prende de una buena vez esa linterna Amu. Hay que buscar algo en la habitación que nos sirva para golpear a alguien.- Dijo con determinación Rima.

― ¿Acaso piensas matarlo?- Dio con miedo Utau.

― Claro que no, solo busco noquearlo hasta pedir ayuda.

― ¿Entonces porque mejor no llamamos al profesor con uno de nuestros celulares? –Pregunto de nuevo Utau.

― Porque, señorita inteligente, no hay señal aquí.- Dije mientras encendía la linterna.- Lo dijeron en los buses. Ahora solo busca algo con que puedas defenderte.

― Esta bien…- Dijo Utau.

Comencé a alumbrar por partes la habitación, hasta que cada una encontró algo con que golpear a una persona. Utau tomo un libro pesado de la pequeña biblioteca del cuarto, Rima escogió una estatuilla de bronce, parecía muy pesada, y yo tome la lámpara de metal que había intentado encender hace unos momentos.

― ¿A caso piensas hacerle leerle un cuento al ladrón, Utau?- Pregunto divertida Rima, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

― Claro que no, pero pensé que la intención era noquearlo, no matarlo de un golpe en la cabeza.- Respondió Utau mirando la estatuilla que tenía en las manos Rima.

― Shh… Hagan silencio.- Susurre.- Ya no escucho ningún ruido.

― ¿Crees que se haya marchado ya?

― Pues… No lo sé Utau…- Dije pensativa.

― Tal vez, ya haya robado lo suficiente de las otras habitaciones…- Dijo Rima.

― Si…- Dije con alivio, en verdad no tenía ganas de golpear a nadie.

Todas soltamos un suspiro de alivio, el cual no duro mucho porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, lo único que pude ver fue una sombra entrar por la puerta, para después ver a Rima golpear a esa sombra con la estatuilla. Con un ruido sordo cayo el cuerpo al suelo.

Ninguna pudo gritar porque estábamos impactadas con lo que había sucedido. Encendí la linterna y la dirigí lentamente hacia el cuerpo, estaba boca abajo.

― ¿Esta muerto…?- Pregunto con temor Utau.

― No lo creo…- Dije asustada. De repente escuchamos más pasos y vimos otra sombra de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

Automáticamente dirigí la luz de la linterna hacia aquella persona…

No debí haberlo hecho…

De pie en la puerta, había una mujer con un vestido blanco y cabello largo y negro, su ropa estaba revuelta, igual que su cabello, lo tenía en su rostro, por eso no se le veía muy bien los rasgos, pero igual parecía bonita… Pero lo que más nos impactó fue que a través de ese pelo enmarañado, la hendidura de la boca, no era normal… La tenía casi desde oreja a oreja…. Igual que la Kuchisake-Onna…

― ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Grito de repente Utau.- ¡LA KUCHISAKE-ONNA!

Después de ese grito, pareció que la mujer se asustó también, pero después se acercó un poco hasta Utau.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Esta vez gritamos todas juntas, dejamos caer lo que teníamos en las manos y nos alejamos rápidamente de ella, hasta la cama y nos metimos debajo de ella.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- Repetía una y otra vez Utau.

― ¡Ya cállate Utau!- Grito Rima.- Déjame pensar en algo.

― ¡No quiero morir tan joven!- Susurro Utau, intentando no gritar. Pero luego se calló un momento, parecía que estaba pensando.- Aunque… Nunca he querido morir tan vieja tampoco… Siempre he querido estar en mi ataúd joven y hermosa…

― Deja de hablar tonterías.- Susurre molesta.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?

― Es que parece que vamos a morir…- Susurro tímidamente.

― Claro que no vamos a morir.- Le respondí molesta.- Ahora solo cállate y ayúdanos a pensar una manera de salir de aquí.

― Bueno… Igual no quería morir hoy, siento que todavía soy demasiado joven… Quizá en unos cinco años o diez.- Dijo tercamente, después comenzó a temblar.- A parte no quiero morir con una hendidura de oreja a oreja como boca…

― Entonces cierra la boca…- Dijo Rima.- Pero… Creo que tu idea de morir joven, la comparto también, no me gustaría verme vieja y arrugada en mi ataúd…

― Cállense…- Susurre molesta.- Están haciendo mucho ruido.

De repente vimos unos pies acercase hasta la cama…

― Dios…- Musito Utau.

― Bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer…- Susurro Rima.- Una de nosotras la distraerá, la otra ayudara a la que la distraerá y otra ira a pedir ayuda…

― ¿Quién hará que?- Pregunte calmadamente, aunque en realidad me estaba muriendo del susto.

― Pues…- Susurro pensativa.- Tanto tú como Utau son buenas en los deportes, yo soy pésima, así que yo no puedo ir a pedir ayuda…- Medito un momento y prosiguió.- Utau difícilmente podrá distraerla, solo se quedara parada como una estatua hasta que la mujer llegue hasta ella, así que ella tampoco sirve para ese trabajo…

― Oye…- Susurro molesta Utau.

― Es la verdad…- Susurre con burla.- Entonces las cosas están así: Utau ira a pedir ayuda, yo distraeré a la mujer y tú me ayudaras ¿Cierto?

― Eso es en lo que estaba pensando.- Respondió Rima.- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Amu? Tú eres la que vas a estar más expuesta a ella.

― Pues… Si no hay otra manera, está bien.- Susurre despacio. En verdad me estaba muriendo de miedo, y de nada servía que me pusiera histérica igual que Utau, era mejor guardar la calma para que tanto Rima como Utau guardaran la calma también y pensaran con tranquilidad.

― Un momento…- Susurro Utau.- No puedes hacerle eso a Amu ¿Ni dijiste que era imposible escapar de ella? Y si en un caso remoto llega a funcionar ¿Qué pasara después? ¿La golpearas como lo hiciste con ese sujeto?

― En realidad no creo que eso sirva de mucho…- Susurro Rima.- Pero nunca en mi vida había escuchado que ella entrar a las casa o que atacara a mujeres, especialmente siendo tres. Generalmente ataca a varones y es cuando están solos…

― Debemos intentarlo, no quiero quedar aquí esperando que ella me haga algo.- Susurre decidida.- Ve corriendo lo más rápido que puedas a pedir ayuda, nosotras trataremos de salir lo más rápido posible de la casa.

― No las dejare solas.- Gimió Utau.- Que tal si cuando llegue la ayuda sea demasiado tarde…

―Estaremos bien Utau…- Susurro Rima.- Somos difíciles de vencer, a parte tengo una idea para distraerla.

― ¿Acaso será ponerle a Amu en bandeja de plata?

― ¡Claro que no!- Le respondió molesta Rima.- ¿Crees que quiero que le pase algo malo a ella? ¿No somos amigas de hace muchísimo tiempo? ¿Por quién rayos me tomas?

― Tranquilízate Rima.- Susurre.- Dime… cuál es tu idea.

― Bueno, hay una parte de la historia que se me olvido hace un momento.- Susurro despacio.- Supuestamente, algunos dicen que si dices pomado tres veces ella se irá.

― Bien…- Susurre.- Yo iré primero, e intentare llamar su atención. Después saldrá Utau y saldrá los más rápidamente posible a buscar ayuda y Rima… Mmm… Si lo de pomado no funciona, tengo unos cuantos dulces en mi mochila, creo que dijiste que si se los das o tiras ella se distraerá y te dejara ir…

― Si…- Susurro Rima.- ¿Estarás bien?

― Claro, si no funciona solo me iré corriendo y te dejare sola.- Le respondí con burla, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.- Pero ten mi linterna, así encontraras los dulces más rápido.

― Eres una bruja…- Susurro Rima divertida.

― Y tú eres perversa.- Le respondí susurrando.

― Las dos son las chicas más raras que he conocido…- Susurro de repente Utau.- Por eso me agradan mucho.- Después susurro con convicción.- Iré los más rápidamente posible a buscar ayuda, así que ustedes apresúrense en salir.

― Claro que nos apresuraremos.- Susurre divertida.- ¿O caso crees que me quedare con ella para ver si quieres ser mi amiga?

― Cállate, tonta.- Gimoteo Utau, después rio despacio.- Hay algo que quiero decirte Amu…

― No me digas que eres media rarita y te gusta Amu.- Se burló Rima.

― En ese caso seguramente estarías celosa.- Le seguí el juego a Rima.

― Dejen de hablar tonterías.- Susurro molesta Utau aunque también divertida.- Lo único que quiero decirte Amu, es que soñar con conejos no va contigo y tienes el mal hábito de hablar dormida… Aunque en verdad te ves muy tierna cuando duermes… Pensándolo bien creo que si me gusta Amu…

― Deja de decir boberías…- Dije fingiendo enfado.- A mí me gusta más Rima…

― Y a mí me gusta Utau…- Siguió con el juego Rima, después dijo de madera teatral.- ¡Oh! Que destino tan cruel que nos hace enamorarnos de las personas que no nos corresponden.

Todas reímos despacio de nuestras tonterías, sé que la situación ameritaba seriedad y no burlas, pero esa era nuestra manera de decirnos que todo estaría bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

― Bien, a la cuenta de tres salimos.- Susurro Rima.- Cada una ya sabe que tiene que hacer.

―…1…

_Todo estaría bien, no había nada que temer, las tres saldríamos bien libradas de este problema y esto después será solamente una anécdota divertida que le contaremos a nuestros hijos, nieto, bisnietos, tataranietos…_

―…2…

_¿Por qué Rima cuenta tan lento?_

―… Y…3…

Las tres salimos corriendo de debajo de la cama, Rima fue directo hacia mi mochila y yo trate de acercarme lo más que pude hasta aquella mujer para llamar su atención y Utau se fue rápidamente hasta la puerta…

De repente me di cuenta de que algo había ido mal, no había escuchado los pasos de Utau corriendo por las escaleras pero lo que si escuche fue un pequeño grito de Rima…

― ¡Amu! ¡Rima!- Escuche que grito Utau.

Voltee rápidamente de donde provenía la voz, no fue muy difícil porque Rima tenía mi linterna apuntando a donde se encontraba Utau…

Ahogue un grito de terror, una mano tenia agarrado el tobillo de Utau y no la dejaba moverse, ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo tratando zafarse de aquella mano… Vi con horror que la mano era de la persona que habíamos noqueado…

― Dios mío…- Susurro Rima.

Intente acercarme a Utau, pero aquella mujer se encontraba más cerca de ella, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, gritar…

― ¡POMADO, POMADO, POMADO!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude, pero aquella mujer se sobresaltó un poco por mis gritos, pero siguió avanzando hasta Utau…

Rima le aventó rápidamente algunos dulces que tenía en mi mochila, pero ella siguió avanzando hasta Utau.

La cara de Utau estaba distorsionada por el terror, imagino que igual que las de Rima y yo. Pero tenía algo en mente, solo una cosa en mente.

No podía dejar que se acercara a Utau…

Fui corriendo rápidamente hasta Utau y me arrodille frente a ella e intente zafarla de esa mano, rápidamente Rima se unió a nosotras y también intento ayudar a Utau… pero aquella mano la tenía agarrada muy fuertemente, no quería dejar ir a Utau…

― Chicas…- Susurro Utau en medio de lágrimas.- Las quiero mucho, en verdad las quiero mucho…

― Cállate Utau y ayúdanos a libérate de esta estúpida mano.- Hablo rápidamente Rima.

Yo no pude decir nada, estaba muda por el terror… lo único en que podía pensar era que esto era muy injusto, que solo era una pesadilla…

_¿Tan mala persona había sido para que este fuera mi fin? ¿Qué habían hecho Utau y Rima para acabar como yo? ¿Acaso era por ser mis amigas?_

De repente algo me saco de mis cavilaciones, una mano, eso había sido, pero era de aquella mujer, de aquella terrorífica mujer. Rima intentó empujarla, pero ella no se movió ni un poco y comenzó acercar su rostro al mío, Utau lloraba desconsoladamente y me jalaba hacia ella, intentándome alejar de aquella mujer…

Pude sentir su respiración caliente en mi rostro y abrió lentamente los labios para decir algo…

…_Aquí viene la pregunta…_

De repente, la habitación se llenó de luz, nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz de que existiera la luz…

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Me pregunto aquella extraña mujer.

Levante la mirada para verla directamente y me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien según la leyenda…

No se suponía que tenía que preguntarme eso… Tenía que haber dicho: "¿Soy hermosa?"…

Examine más de cerca sus rasgos, su piel era igual de nívea que la mía, ya no tenía todo el cabello en la cara y podía ver que era muy bonita, sus ojos eran grises y la boca… La boca era pequeña y estaba pintada con lápiz labial rojo… En realidad tenía todo el lápiz labial esparcido casi hasta la oreja.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me miró fijamente.

― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Volvió a preguntar, su voz sonaba calmada y suave.

― ¿Quién eres?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

― Izumi… Ahora dime que están haciendo aquí…- Pregunto suavemente, pero después soltó un pequeño grito al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo.- Dios mío… ¿Qué ha pasado?

No le respondí, sino que ayude a Rima ponerse de pie. Intente ayudar a Utau también, pero ella seguía atrapado por el tobillo por aquel hombre. Utau grito cuando vio que el hombre comenzaba a moverse, así que tanto Rima como yo la jalamos para librarla de aquel agarre, cuando al fin pudimos liberarla suspiramos aliviadas y nos alejamos del cuerpo.

― ¡Shiro! ¡Shiro!- Dijo Izumi mientras se acercaba aquel hombre y lo movía.- ¡Shiro!

― ¿Qué sucede?- Gimoteo el hombre.- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

― No lo sé… - Dijo con duda.- Cuando llegue a la habitación vi a este trio de chicas, con una linterna ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sucedió antes de que llegara a la habitación?- Siguió diciendo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

― Entre a la habitación y todo estaba oscuro, intente encender la luz, pero algo me golpeo en la cabeza…- Dijo pensativo aquel hombre, Shiro.- ¿Qué te sucedió a ti?

― Pues… Cuando llegue a la habitación, vi a estas chicas, me asuste un poco al verlas y no verte a ti, así que intente acercarme a ellas, para preguntarle por ti pero gritaron fuertemente y se escondieron.- Explico Izumi.- No sé dónde se escondieron, pero intente prender la luz y me di cuenta de que se había ido. Después de unos minutos volvieron a salir, una se puso enfrente mío y comenzó a gritar algo y la otra me tiro algo que parecían piedras, luego me acerque a la chica que estaba en el suelo, para intentar preguntarle que le pasaba a esas chicas, pero ellas se acercaron rápidamente a ella y si pusieron en frente mío, como protegiéndola… Luego la luz se encendió y vi que todas estaban acurrucadas en el suelo… Después te vi a ti, agarrándole fuertemente el tobillo a aquella chica rubia.

― ¿Cómo entraron esas chicas?- Pregunto Shiro.

― No lo sé, eso es les estaba preguntado.- Respondió Izumi y luego se giró hacia nosotras.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

― Nos dijeron que esta era nuestra cabaña.- Respondió Rima.- Y encontramos la llave en la perilla de la puerta.

― ¿Quién les dijo que era su cabaña?- Volvió a preguntar Izumi.

― Nikaidou-Sensei, hemos venido de campamento con nuestro colegio.- Respondí con calma.

― Esta cabaña es de Shiro, y él no ha prestado su cabaña a nadie.

― Pues eso fue lo que nos dijeron.- Respondí a la defensiva.

― Seguro se han equivocado.- Dijo Shiro.- Yo no he prestado nada a nadie.- Después nos miró fijamente a las tres.- ¿Saben que me paso?

― Lo golpee en la cabeza, pensaba que era un ladrón.- Respondió Rima fríamente.

― ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer aquello?- Pregunto Izumi escandalizada.

― Ya se los dijo, pensábamos que era un ladrón. Solo lo golpeamos porque pensábamos que nos iba a hacer algo, así que fue en defensa propia.- Respondí a la defensiva.

― Pues esto es allanamiento de morada.- Dijo calmadamente Shiro.- Pero… ¿Por qué se escondieron al ver a Izumi?

― Porque se parecía a la Kuchisake-Onna, tenía todo el cabello revuelto y el lápiz labial que llevaba en los labios lo tenía desparramado hasta las orejas.- Respondió Utau lentamente, parecía que recién se había recuperado del susto.

Izumi solo se sonrojo por lo que dijo Utau y Shiro carraspeo. Los mire fijamente a ambos y me di cuenta que Izumi llevaba un vestido blanco algo entallado en la cintura y que caía suelto después, tenía bordados de flores pero en hilo blanco, por eso en la oscuridad parcia todo blanco, su cabello no era tan largo, pero como lo tenía hacia delante antes parecía que sí lo era. El joven, Shiro, llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa; tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, era algo más oscuro que Izumi… Era guapo y me parecía que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde…

― Será mejor que las llevemos con su sensei, para después asentar una denuncia por allanamiento de morada.- Dijo calmadamente Shiro, después subió su mano hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza.- Y también por el golpe.

Me asuste cuando dijo aquello, no quería tener problemas con Nikaidou-Sensei y tampoco quería que Utau y Rima lo tuvieran, pero lo más importante era que no quería escuchar las burlas de mis compañeros cuando se enteraran de nuestra equivocación…

― Shiro Yahagi…- Susurro Rima.- Usted es Shiro Yahagi.

― Sí. Pónganse de pie y tomen sus cosas.- Dijo Shiro mientras se ponía de pie.

― ¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita?- Pregunto Rima dulcemente, solo había escuchado pocas veces usar ese tono, la hacía parecer adorable… Pero siempre que lo usaba era porque se traía algo entre manos.

― Izumi Miyake…- Respondió suavemente mirando a Rima.

― Bien…- Susurro Rima y luego miro a Shiro.- Señor Yahagi, usted nos dejara ir tranquilamente, no le dirá nada a nadie… Y le prometo que yo tampoco.

― ¿Crees que las dejare ir tan fácilmente después de lo que me hicieron?- Pregunto Shiro furioso

Rima solo lo ignoro y fue hasta su mochila, saco su celular y se acercó hasta Shiro e Izumi y les tomo una foto…

― Yahagi Shiro… Hijo de Yahagi Arima.- Susurro Rima.- Un político importante en el país, su hijo, Yahagi Shiro, está casado con Yamamoto Kayano, una excelente abogada. Juntos tienen una bella hija, Yahagi Nana de tres años de edad. Yahagi Shiro tiene una carrera prometedora en la política, ha seguido muy bien los pasos de su padre y tiene mucho apoyo de la población del país. Y si no me equivoco, Miyake Izumi, no es su esposa y por el aspecto que ella tiene, no parece que estuvieran conversando sobre política, deportes o que se yo.

Tonto Shiro como Izumi, la veían aterrados.

― Yo no creo que quiera que el público se entere de que usted le está siendo infiel a su esposa.- Continuo con su monologo Rima.- Seria muy malo para su carrera política, así que… Porque mejor no nos deja irnos tranquilamente, y como dije hace un momento, yo no diré nada y usted tampoco.

― Esta bien…- Susurro avergonzado Shiro.

― Amu, Utau, recojan sus cosas. Vamos a buscar nuestra cabaña.- Dijo tranquilamente Rima.

Rápidamente tomamos todas nuestras cosas y salimos de la habitación, pero antes de que saliéramos, Rima se giró hacia la pareja que permanecía en el cuarto, totalmente avergonzados.

― Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.- Dijo dulcemente Rima.- Izumi…- La llamo y esta la miro con curiosidad.- Tienes lápiz labial por toda la cara… Eso no habla bien de ti…

Y así, salimos de aquella cabaña hasta el frio de la noche.

― ¿Cómo sabias eso Rima?- Pregunto de repente Utau.

― Porque yo veo las noticias…- Respondió tranquilamente Rima.- Y ahora donde ayos estará nuestra cabaña.

― Estuviste genial Rima.- Dije sonriendo.- Sus caras se veían tan graciosas cuando dijiste todo eso…

― Tienes razón.- Me apoyo Utau.- ¡Oh! Miren, creo que esa es nuestra cabaña.

― Pues vamos rápido, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.- Dije con voz somnolienta.

Cuando nos acercamos a la cabaña, vimos que parecía algo vieja. No me importo mucho, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz.

Vaya que era vieja esta cabaña, solo había una habitación… En un lugar había tres camas, al otro lado un pequeño sillón y un poco más allá una mesa con tres sillas. Había una puerta cerca de las camas, lo cual probablemente era el baño. Todo en aquel lugar estaba limpio, pero se notaba que era antiguo y que no habían hecho muchos cambios desde hacía un buen tiempo.

― Parece que esto se está cayendo a pedazos…- Dijo Rima poniendo sus cosas en una de las camas.

― Creo que hay algunos agujeros en el piso y en el suelo.- Dijo Utau viendo alrededor.

― Es mejor que dormir afuera.- Dije cansada y lleve mis cosas a una cama, me senté en ella y me di cuenta de que era algo dura y que crujió un poco.- Parece que hasta la cama está a punto de romperse.

― Bueno, será mejor irnos a dormir.- Dijo Rima mientras se metía en la cama.- Buenas noches.

― Buenas noches…- Susurre mientras yo también me metía en la cama.

Utau fue a apagar la luz y luego escuche que algo en la cama que estaba a mi costado crujía, imagino que fue porque ella también se acosto.

― ¿Están despiertas chicas?…- Susurro suavemente ella.

― ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?- Susurre malhumorada, había tenido mucho en esa noche y lo único que quería era dormir.

― Esta cabaña da más miedo que la otra…- Susurro Utau.

― ¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia para dormir?- Susurro divertida rima.

― ¡No!- Grito ella.- Ya me duermo. Buenas noches…

Sonreí un poco por la reacción de Utau, y cerré los ojos lentamente. El sueño llego rápidamente a mí,

_Solo espero no soñar con extraños conejos que hablaban, mochi o con la Kuchisake-Onna.- Rei un poco ante este último pensamiento.- He tenido mucho con esta última._

…

― ¡Waa!- Dijo Utau de repente.- Me duele el cuerpo.

― Esas camas son algo duras.- Dijo tranquilamente Rima.

― Por lo menos no estanos durmiendo en el suelo.- Dije mirando a un grupo de chicos jugar fútbol.- Creo que lo de ayer fue demasiado.

― Casi me muero del susto.- Dijo Utau.- Y al final solo era un político pervertido y su amante.

― Pero no me vas a decir que al final no fue muy divertido.- Dije sonriendo.- En realidad creo que todo lo que hicimos fue muy exagerado, parecíamos un trio de locas.

Todas comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, me recosté en el pasto y mire al cielo. El lugar a donde nos habían llevado de campamento era bonito, todo era muy verde, era un lugar muy tranquilo y fresco.

Me incorpore y vi que tau y Rima seguían riéndose, vi alrededor, estábamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca del lago. Me di cuenta de que algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí nos veían como si fuéramos locas, eso no me importo, así que hice una niñería… Les saque la lengua y ellas se fueron medio enojadas, por el gesto que les hice y medio asustadas, por haberlas atrapado mirándonos.

― En fin…-Dijo Utau.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

― Pues yo me siento muy bien aquí…- Susurre y voltee a verlas.- Me gustaría dormir un momento aquí.

― ¡CUIDADO!- Grito de repente alguien.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, Utau y Rima miraban algo detrás de mí con alarma. Yo no pude voltear a ver que era porque algo me golpeo en la cabeza.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¿Konichiwa?**

**No sé si hay alguien por ahí todavía. Creo que ya no se acuerdan de esta historia. Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. En verdad lo lamento mucho. Hace dos semanas salí de vacaciones y tenía planeado subir esta capitulo, pero me enferme, aunque no fue muy grave, solo estuve mal por un par de días, después me fui de viaje, en verdad lo necesitaba. Hace poco regrese a casa y me propuse terminar este capítulo… Está un poco largo, pero no me apeteció cortarlo, igual que a Anto.**

**Hace poco nos reunimos, es más por eso que me gusta ir de viaje, porque hace ya un año que no nos veíamos. Fue muy divertido y surgieron nuevas ideas para el Fic. A parte ella está empezando a escribir un fic, está muy bueno (Y no lo digo solo porque sea mi prima XD). Cuando nos reunimos me conto sobre ella y la ayude un poco a escribir la introducción, en verdad nos reímos mucho haciéndola. El Fic es sobre Bleach, su anime y manga favorito, se llama: "Así te quiero, ven" y en verdad las va hacer reír ¡Así que léanla! :p su Nick es Antokon, así que búsquenla, en verdad tiene buenas ideas.**

**Y un agradecimiento muy especial a Caty. Amuto, que fue nuestro único comentario en el capítulo anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias por parte de ambas! **

**Espero que este capítulo tengo más comentarios, bueno ahora si ya dejo de molestarlos. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Muy pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de: "El amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?", creo que dentro de unas semanas retomare mi estilo habitual de actualización antes de que empezaran mis clases, bueno esperamos sus comentarios…**

**Matta ne!**

**Nota:** Las historias que escribí en este capítulo, son leyendas muy conocidas en Japón, se las recomiendo.

Los significados de las dos palabras que escribí en japonés son: "**Kirei:** Linda y **Kire:** Cortar"


	4. Capítulo III: Campamento III Parte

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo III: Campamento (Parte 3)**

**Amu POV**

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no podía moverme como quería y además la cabeza me estaba matando. Poco a poco comencé escuchar el sonido de algunas voces, pero solo sonaban lejanas, parecía que estaban discutiendo o algo así, cada vez el volumen de sus voces iba aumentando, quería abrir los ojos para decirles que se callaran porque hacían que el dolor de cabeza aumentara.

― Ya cállate idiota, esto fue tu culpa…

― ¿Mi culpa?... Yo le dije cuidado.

― ¡Pero lo hiciste cuando la pelota estaba a milímetros de su cabeza!

Poco a poco comencé a mover mis parpados, los sentía verdaderamente pesados, pero tenía que decirles que se callaran.

― Todo esto fue su culpa, nadie les dijo que se sentaran allí a cotillear…

― ¡Estábamos muy lejos de donde ustedes se encontraban jugando su estúpido partido de fútbol…!

― Solo cállense los dos…- Susurre, temía que si hablaba más alto haría que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara.

― ¡Amu! – Grito Utau.

― No hables tan alto, me duele la cabeza…- Dije mientras abría lentamente mis ojos, no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba pero si reconocí fueron las rostros de preocupación de Utau y Rima, Utau parecía que estaba a punto de llorar además su cara estaba algo roja, en cambio Rima el rostro de Rima mostraba preocupación y veía con molestia a otra parte, con la mirada seguí la dirección de la vista de Rima.

― ¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunte al chico que estaba apoyado en la pared.

― Ayama Hiroki…- Respondió el chico con indiferencia.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Pregunte, él solo se limitó a mirar a Utau y Rima que lo veían con molestia.

― Ellas me trajeron…

― Porque fue tu culpa, además si tú la cargabas íbamos a llegar más rápido a la enfermería…- Dijo Utau molesta.

¿Enfermería?

Que rayos hacia yo en una enfermería, con razón el lugar se mi hizo extraño…

Lentamente me incorpore en la cama, para intentar bajarme.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Amu?- Pregunto Rima mientras me ayudaba a acostarme de nuevo.

― Quiero levantarme para pegarle al idiota que me golpeo con el balón.- Dije furiosa.

― No fue mi culpa, tú estabas en medio del trayecto de la pelota.

― Serás imbécil, todo fue por tu culpa y si no te hubiéramos obligado a ayudarnos, seguro estarías muy tranquilo jugando futbol sin importarte como se encontraba Amu…- Exploto Rima, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía molesta, era en verdad aterradora.

― Esta bien, lo siento Amu… ¿Contentas?- Dijo de forma cínica.- Bueno, veo que ya no me necesitan más así que me largo.

― Eres un idiota, ni siquiera te importa lo que le paso a Amu por tu culpa…- Dijo Utau molesta.

― La traje hasta aquí y me disculpe, ¿Qué más quieren?

― ¡Que le pidas disculpas de verdad!

― ¡Ya lo hice! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me ponga de rodillas? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

― Eres un…

― ¡Basta!- Grite cansada de escucharlos gritar pero tuve que sujetar mi cabeza porque ese grito hizo que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara aún más, cosa que no creí posible.- Deja que el idiota se vaya, él no tiene nada que hacer aquí, no necesito estar cerca de un estúpido ignorante que no es capaz de pedir disculpas, solo hace que me sienta más enferma.

El solo me quedo mirando por unos momentos, no sé si por asombro o por cólera por lo que había dicho de él, pero el solo ver su rostro me hizo molestar.

― ¡Ya lárgate! ¡¿O es que eres tan idiota para no entender que nadie te quiere aquí?

Nos dio una última mirada de odio y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación después de la salida del idiota de Ayama, que fue roto por el comentario alegre de Rima.

― Vaya que lo molestaste.- Dijo de repente Rima de forma divertida.

― Ese idiota hacia que me doliera más la cabeza.- Dije con molestia.

― Pero creo que no te encuentras tan mal, si le gritaste así fue porque ya te sientes mejor.- Dijo alegremente Utau.

― Claro que no es eso Utau, la lengua filosa de Amu puede funcionar muy bien no importa que tan mal se sienta.

Las tres comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, pero yo me tuve que detener porque las risas hacían que mi cabeza pareciera a punto de estallar… ¡Rayos! No podía hacer nada sin que mi cabeza me hiciera agonizar de dolor.

― Sera mejor que te dejemos descansar un rato, la enfermera dijo que la pelota te golpeo demasiado fuerte y que ibas a tener dolor de cabeza máximo por un día o dos, la hinchazón bajara con un poco de hielo, aunque aún quedara el moretón.- Dijo Utau.

― La buena noticia es que puedes irte a nuestra cabaña a descansar desde ahora, a demás no te perderás de mucho hoy, solo vamos a hacer una fogata y los chicos van contar cuentos de terror y las chicas van a gritar como tontas por cosas que no dan miedo…- Siguió explicándome Rima.

― En ese caso entonces tú contaras uno de tus lindos cuentos para dormir y veras que esas chicas pararán de fingir miedo…- Dije sonriente, en verdad estaba tan aliviada de no ir a esa fogata…

Bueno no es que no me gusten las fogatas, son divertidas; pero lo son solamente cuando estas con personas con las que te diviertes… No simplemente estar sentada esperando que el fuego se apague viendo como los demás chicos se toquetean y todo eso, porque según ellos nadie los está viendo…

― Ni loca, no quiero compartir mis hermosas historias con ellos… Mis historias son únicamente para ustedes, mis dos mejores amigas…- Dijo Rima con firmeza logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

― Me gustaría no tener tantos privilegios…- Dijo Utau con una pequeña sonrisa.

― En fin… Buena suerte chicas, espero que se diviertan.- Dije con burla, me gustaría pode ver las caras de esas dos muertas de aburrimiento…

― Bueno… Ahí viene la mejor parte de nuestra noticia… La enfermera dijo que iba a estar ocupado hoy…- Empezó a decir Rima.

― Así que nosotras, como buenas amigas, decidimos sacrificar nuestro tiempo en la fogata para pasarla contigo.- Prosiguió Utau con fingida tristeza.

― En verdad nos dolió mucho decidirlo, pero lo más importante aquí es nuestra Amu…

― Exacto Rima, no podemos dejar a Amu sola en estas condiciones… No sabemos que podría pasarle si la abandonáramos…

― No me estoy muriendo ¿Saben?

― Si, pero igual nos preocupamos por ti… No queremos que te pase nada malo.- Dijo Rima al borde de las lágrimas.

― Nos sentiríamos muy mal con nosotras mismas si te pasara algo y que nosotras no estuviéramos ahí para ayudarte…- Finalizo Utau con unas cuantas lágrimas.

― Muy bien, quédense conmigo hoy… Buen par de mentirosas.- Dije seriamente, aunque en realidad me estaba riendo por dentro.- Por cierto ¿Cómo hacen para llorar tan fácilmente?

― En serio piensas que nosotras solo estábamos actuando.- Dijo Utau con fingida indignación.

― Pues…- Me quede pensando un momento… ¿Creía que estaban fingiendo?- Si…- Creo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

― Vaya… Pensé que esta vez podríamos engañarte…- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas.

― Creo…- Dijo Rima pensativa…- Creo que Amu tiene el corazón de hielo, por eso no se conmovió con nuestra actuación…

― No tengo que el corazón de hielo… Ustedes sobreactuaron…

― Mmm… Tal vez un poco… Rima, la próxima vez no hay que exagerar tanto, nos preocupamos por Amu, pero no tanto.

― Cierto, creo que se dio cuenta de que no queríamos ir a la fogata…

― Claro que me di cuenta… Par de genios… Y vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que pueden llorar tan fácilmente?

― Pues es muy fácil… - Dijo sonriente Rima y saco algo de su bolsillo.- Con un poco de esto es muy fácil hacerlo.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― Gotas para los ojos.

― ¿Y en qué momento se las echaron?

― Cuando te perdiste en tus pensamientos

― ¿En serio eres tan despistada?

― Esta bien, es suficiente…

― Hola chicas, veo que ya despertaste Amu…- Dijo de repente una chica en la habitación.

― ¿Quién eres?

― Me llamo Itou Chiharu. Pero puedes llamarme Chiharu.- Me respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Soy la enfermera de aquí.

― Mmm… Bien.

― Como ve nuestra amiga no es muy expresiva.- Dijo Utau de manera burlona.

― Lo veo…- Dijo sonriente.- Ahora vamos a revisar cómo está el golpe.

Se acercó a la cama y lentamente comenzó a revisar el golpe.

― Mmm… Parece que la hinchazón ha bajado un poco, pero será mejor que te sigas poniendo hielo.

― Aun me duele la cabeza…

― No creo que dure por mucho tiempo, aunque el golpe con la pelota fue demasiado fuerte.

― ¿Me puedo ir ahora?

― No veo ningún problema con eso.- Me respondió amablemente.- Solo sigue poniéndote hielo en la hinchazón, tal vez quede un moretón a causa del golpe, así que por si acaso te doy una crema antiinflamatoria, pero creo que estarás ben.

― Gracias.

― De nada, es mi trabajo.- Dijo sonriente.- Bueno ya pueden irse.

― Muchas gracias por cuidar de Amu, y también por permitirnos quedarnos con ella hasta que se despertara.- Dijo Utau haciendo una leve reverencia.

― Ya he dicho que de nada, solo es mi trabajo.- Respondió sonriendo.- A demás son chicas muy adorables, no entiendo cómo es que no han venido más chicos a ver cómo se encontraba Amu.

― Ese es un misterio sin resolver Chiharu-san.- Dijo Rima de forma divertida.

― Bueno ya nos vamos, muchas gracias de nuevo.- Dijo sonriente Utau, después volteo a verme.- Muy bien Amu, es hora de que te pares floja.

― Me gusta tu amabilidad.

― Si, las dos son muy amables pero vámonos ya antes de que venga Nikaidou Sensei y cambie de opinión con respecto a lo de asistir a la estúpida fogata.

― Bien, vamos.- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Ya habíamos salido de la improvisada enfermería, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

― Amu, podrías regresar un momento.

― Esta bien.- Respondí y después voltee a ver a mis amigas.- Vayan yéndose, yo las alcanzo en la cabaña.

― Bien, solo apúrate, no queremos que te golpee un balón de nuevo.

― Muchas gracias Rima.- Dije de manera sarcástica.

― De nada…- Me respondió sonriente.- Entonces nos vemos allá, vámonos Utau.

Las vi alejarse lentamente, cuando las perdí de vista regrese a la improvisada enfermería.

― Mmm… Disculpe, para que me pidió que regresara.

― ¡Ah! Me había olvidado de darte esto.- Dijo mientras me entregaba un cajita.- Esta es la crema que te dije, no sé si vaya a salirte un moretón, pero tómalo por si acaso.- Explico al ver mi cara de confusión.

― Gracias.- Le respondí serenamente.- Bueno ya me voy.

― Muy bien y dentro de dos días ven a verme de nuevo.

― Esta bien…

Cuando estaba por salir de la enfermería, algo sobre la cama en la estuve acostada capto mi atención.

Era un… ¿Collar?

― Chiharu-San, disculpe… ¿Esto es suyo?

― No, no es mío… Tal vez sea de alguna de tus amigas.

― No lo creo, no he visto a ninguna con un collar parecido a este.- Dije pensativa.- Tal vez alguien más ha estado aquí, será mejor que usted lo guarde, por si acaso vuelve su dueño.

― Nadie ha entrado a la enfermería antes que tus amigas y tú…- Dijo serenamente, pero luego se quedó callada.- Tal vez sea de ese chico que te trajo…

― Ayama…

― Si creo que puede ser de él, bueno yo voy a salir así que cerrare la enfermería.-Dijo mientras se sacaba el guardapolvo blanco que llevaba.- Así que sería mejor si tú se lo dieras.

― ¿Yo?

― Por supuesto… ¿Son amigos cierto?- Pregunto sonriente.

― Si claro… Amigos…- Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

…_Muy buenos amigos…_

**POV Normal**

― Amor… ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- Pregunto la joven mientras abrazaba a su novio.

― Por nada, tenía algunas cosas que hacer…- Respondió el chico abrazándola también.

― Es cierto que golpeaste a una de esas…

― Si, con el balón, no fue apropósito…

― No importa, se lo tienen bien merecido, esa clase de personas… Simplemente son… Detestables…

― No me gusta que hables de esa forma.

― ¿Te vas a poner de parte de ellas?- Pregunto la chica con tono amenazador.

― Claro que no, simplemente ignóralas.

― En fin no nos molestemos hablando de esas…- Dijo la chica para después decir con una sonrisa pícara.- Que tal si…- Y comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, pero súbitamente paro.

― Tu collar…- Dijo suavemente.- No esta.

― ¿Qué dices?... Si siempre lo llevo puesto…- Respondió el chico tocándose el pecho.

― Pues no la veo…- Dijo la chica mientras lo examinaba.

― Pero, yo nunca me la he sacado…- Respondió el chico molesto, pero se quedó lívido al darse cuenta que no tenía puesto el collar.

― ¿Entonces porque no lo tienes puesto?- Reclamo la chica furiosamente.

― En serio, yo no me la he sacado…

― Eres un tonto, como vas a perder el primer obsequio que te di…- Dijo la chica en medio de sollozos

― Espera, por favor… No llores.- Respondió rápidamente, en verdad odiaba verla llorar, en realidad odiaba ver a cualquier chica llorar.- Seguro que lo guarde antes de irme a jugar fútbol, para no perderlo.

― ¿En serio?- Pregunto la chica con fingida inocencia.

― Si…- En verdad odiaba ese tono de voz que hacia ella…- Sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar… Nos vemos mañana.- Le di un corto beso en los labios y fue a buscar el famoso "Collar"

…

― ¡Rayos!- Grito el chico cuando no encontró el collar en donde supuestamente, el creía haberlo guardado.

― ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar un collar?- Se preguntó el chico, ya había buscado por casi todas partes y no aparecía el dichoso collar. Aunque él en realidad, ni siquiera se acordaba habérselo quitado, en toda el juego él lo tuvo puesto, incluso recordaba que después de que golpeara a la chica de cabello rosado, su amiga, la rubia, lo jalo de ese mismo collar para que la ayudara a llevar a su amiga a la enfermería, después de eso él… Él…

Se quieto el collar… Para evitar que la rubia lo rompiera, y lo había tenido en la mano en todo el trayecto, hasta que dejo a la chica en la cama…

― ¡Demonios!- Grito mientras corría rápidamente hasta la enfermería.

**Amu POV**

Después de salir de la enfermería, decidí que lo mejor sería buscar a Ayama, le "Iba" a entregar su collar y después me largaría…

Pues bien, si se preguntan por qué el "Iba" esta entre comillas pues es muy simple… Se quedó en "Iba"

Creo que lo busque por un par de minutos y me canse, así que me dirigí a la cabaña que compartía con mis amigas. Por el camino me puse a examinar el collar, era simple, pero bonito, era de color dorado, el dije era un corazón con las iniciales A.H. K. y atrás decía una fecha.

No debía ser una genio para deducir que era de su novia, a muchos chicos y chicas he visto con collares parecidos, creo que es un cliché, pero… ¿Qué le ven de bonito llevar colgado las iniciales de sus respectivos novios? O es que piensa que a los demás les importa o es porque quieren "Marcar su territorio"… Simplemente me parece una desfachatez…

Suspire de malagana y me guarde el collar en el bolsillo, mañana se lo daría a su dueño…

Tal vez…

**Hiroki POV **

Llegue corriendo hasta la enfermería, justo cuando la encargada estaba a punto de salir.

― Disculpe…- Dije entre jadeos y agarrándome del marco de la puerta.- Creo que olvide algo en la enfermería.

― Hola.- Me respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Tu debes ser Ayama ¿Cierto?- Yo solo atine a afirmar con la cabeza.- Y de seguro estas buscando un collar…

― Si… ¿Lo ha visto?- Pregunte con cierta esperanza… Ya no tendría que escuchar las quejas de…

― Si, pero tu amiga se lo llevo ya que yo iba a salir.

― ¿Amiga?- Pregunte confundido.

― Si, la chica de cabello rosado… Amu.

― ¿Se lo dio a ella?

― Ella fue quien se lo encontró, así que me pareció buena idea que ella te lo diera.- Me respondió amablemente, después volteo a ver el reloj.- Ya me tengo que ir.

― Si, gracias…- Dije para después dirigirme a mi cabaña.

Esto realmente iba de mal en peor…

**Amu POV**

― Llegue…

― ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- Me pregunto Utau, sentada desde su cama.

― Encontré algo interesante.- Dije divertida.

― ¿Qué?- Pregunto Rima con curiosidad.

― Pues…- Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y sacaba el collar.

― ¿De quién es?- Pregunto rápidamente Utau mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

― De nuestro "Querido amigo"

― ¿Quién? - Pregunto Rima confundida.

― De Ayama, al parecer se le olvido.

― Así que… De Ayama.- Dijo Rima malévolamente mientras me quitaba el collar.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer, Rima?

― No mucho, solo… Quiero ver qué cosa es capaz de hacer por este lindo collar.

― Rima… No es necesario ser tan mala con todos…- Dijo Utau.

― Se lo merece, el muy idiota golpeo a Amu.

― Tienes razón, pero…

― Pero no me importa tomar venganza… Lo único que quiero es pasar tranquila la linda semana del campamente al que me obligaron a venir.

― Esta bien, como quieras…- Dijo Rima malhumorada, mientras dejaba el collar en una mesita de noche que había allí.

― ¿Hay algo para comer?- Pregunte dejando ya olvidado el asunto del collar.

― Pues claro, y es la mejor comida del mundo.- Dijo Utau.- Comida chatarra, 100% llena de grasas saturadas que son muy malas para tu salud.

― Y cocolas para acompañar, nuestra nutritiva cena.- Dijo alegremente Rima.

― La mejor cena de todas.- Respondí alegremente mientras Utau me pasaba una bolsa de papitas.

**Hiroki POV**

Hacia unos minutos que había llegado a la cabaña de Hinamori, la primera idea que tuve fue de ir y pedirle el collar, no creía que se rehusara a dármelo, al fin y al cabo no le servirá para nada. Ya me había decidió a tocar la puerta cuando Hinamori les mostro el collar, la rubia no le hizo caso, pero la otra rubia, la más pequeña… Tenía una sonrisa diabólica cuando vio el collar… Luego… Bueno, pensé que las otras dos iban a sonreír diabólicamente, igual que la otra… Más bien…. Dijeron algo que la molesto, pero luego comenzaron a comer… Comida chatarra y coca colas, buena combinación

― Si las ves así… No parecen tan malas…- Susurre, es raro pero, se veían lindas.

― ¿Quiénes no parecen tan malas?

― ¡¿Qué rayos?- Casi me caigo al verla… ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

― No es bueno espiar a las personas, sobre todos chicas…

― Ella tiene…

― Si lo sé, tu collar, cadena, como se llame.

― Bien, vine por eso.

― Solo debías tocar la puerta, en vez de quedarte mirándonos por un buen rato…

― ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?

― Casi desde que llegaste.

― ¿Porque no les dijiste…?

― Porque Amu ya no quería más peleas con nadie, el golpe con el balón fue muy fuerte, no quiero que se estrese más…

― ¿Estresarse más?

― Ninguna de nosotras es muy querida en el colegio, Amu dice que no le importa lo que digan de ella, per algunas no se limitan solo con hablar.

― ¿No se limitan con solo hablar?- ¿A caso… La golpeaban o algo?

― No la golpean, si eso es lo que piensas, a ninguna de nosotras. Solo hacen niñerías, pero… Con el tiempo se vuelve molesto.

― ¿Niñerías?

― Le esconden los zapatos, sus libros o cuadernos se pierden…- Dije pensativa, luego me miró fijamente.- Creo que tu novia también lo hacía o bueno lo hace…

― Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que hace ella.

― El balonazo…

― No fue mi intención…- Dije rápidamente, por alguna razón, no quería que ella tuviera esa imagen de mi.- En verdad, en ningún momento pensé en hacerle daño, es solo que los chicos…

― Estaban felices por lo que hiciste, está bien te creo, no pareces tan mala persona…- Dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

― Lo lamento.

― Deberías disculparte con Amu, no es tan mala como aparenta.

― Esta bien. Una pregunta… Tú podrías evitar todo eso... Aun así tu…

― No quiero ser amiga de gente que es hipócrita, tal vez me acepten, pero tendría que dejar de ser yo. En cambio ellas gamas dejarían que lo que le digan los demás les importe, ellas viven sus vidas sin importar lo que diga el resto, son amables y leales.

― Mmm… Esta bien, y respecto a lo de mi…

― Tranquilo yo le diré sobre tu cadena, no se va a negar en devolvértela.

― Gracias.

― Bien, ya voy a entrar porque seguro no tardan en salir, solo les dije que quería ver el cielo de noche, las estrellas se ven lindas cuando está despejado.- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo.- Bueno, me voy. Buenas noches.

― Buenas noches…- Dije, pero entonces me acorde de algo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― Hoshina Utau.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Y la rubia más baja es Mashiro Rima. Gusto en conocerte Ayama.

― Igualmente. Buenas noches.

Solo después de la conversación, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, bueno sus amigas no se quedaban atrás eran hermosas también, creo que todos los chicos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero lo que más importaba era que pensaban los demás de ti y ser amigos de ellas, era algo así como una sentencia de muerte en tu vida social…

Creo que platicare, mas con ellas… Será algo muy interesante…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Holaaa!**

**Después de muxo tiempo estoy de vuelta, aunque sola… Anto otra vez no puedo escribir las notas de autor conmigo…**

**Bueno, ya dejo de aburrirlas lamentándome (No sé si hay "Aburridos" si es así discúlpenme) lamentarme…**

**Ahora ya sabes que le pasa a nuestra querida Amu… Jaja, bueno creo que todos ya lo sabían… Y la persona que cree que un balonazo en la cabeza no duele tanto (Según mi hermano no :P) , se equivocan, duele muxisimo, sobre todo si es con la pelota de básquet o-O… xD… Todo por distraída, aunque no tiraban la pelota tan fuerte…**

**En fin… Los agradecimientos!**

**Muxisimas gracias a:**

**Caty. Amuto**** (**Si, entiendo lo que hace la mugre curiosidad jaja, io también me asuste al ver sus fotos, y hasta tiene una película *-*… En serio que horror xD… Muxisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el tiempo de espera no te haya disgustado muxo y que disfrutes de este capítulo)

**Dulce Tenibris (**Fue un placer hacerte reír y asustarte xD, aunque fue algo difícil de escribir porque… Bueno a quien le gusta imaginarse a la Kuchisake-Onna? O entrar en una casa que no es tuya, noquear al dueño y descubrir un affair? Solo le podía psar a estas chicas. Muxisimas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Kasumi-Keiko11****: (**Me alegra que te guste esta historia, Anto y yo disfrutaos muxo haciéndola, sabemos que este no es un Amuto normal, pero creo que es una de las cosas que más nos agrada del Fic. Muxisimas gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo este Fic, aunque nos tardemos en actualizar.)

**Mayu17**** (**Hello, aquí está la conti, sé que ha pasado muxo tiempo, pero espero que te guste, espero que de ahora e adelante no me demore tanto =). Me alegra que el Fic te gusta y muxisimas gracias por tu comentario.

**NagarAboshi4739**** (**Hola :)… Creo que tienes razón, no son nuestra convencionales Amu, Utau y Rima, creo que eso es lo que lo hace más divertido xD. Pobre Amu, no quería ir al campamento y al final… Bueno, esperemos que de aquí en adelante todo le vaya bien. (Aunque no lo creo xD)… Muxisimas gracias por comentar, espero que la espera de este capítulo haya valido la pena.)

**LuNaShinRa (**Jaja, es muy divertido contarle historias de terror a amigas miedosas… Quise contarles es mis amigas… Pero bueno… Me callaron T-T… Algún día se las poder contar… Te identificas con Rima?... En el Fic es alguien verdaderamente interesante, ella… Bueno mejor lo dejo en suspenso, más adelante verás cuán importante se vuelve ella para nuestras chicas… Muxas gracias por comentar y cierto con lo del queso, es muy rico… M gusta muxo Yomi! xD

**Bien, ya las dejo de molestar, pero antes queremos hacerles una pregunta… En el próximo capítulo, saldrá nuestro adorado, amado, Tsukiyomi Ikuto =) (Por fin! xD)… Pero tenemos una duda.**

**¿De qué nacionalidad quieren que sea Ikuto?**

**Bueno es obvio que va a hacer mitad japonés, pero queremos que también tenga otra nacionalidad, algo lo haga cautivar aún más a las chicas. Nosotras pesamos en: **

**Inglés: **No lo sé, pero en algunos animes funciona, dicen que es … ¿Varonil? La forma de hablar de los ingleses.

**Francés: **Bueno… ¿Cuidad del amor no?... Aunque Anto dice que hay muxos "Gui Gui", muxa G xD.

**Irlandés: **Uno de mis traumas con los libros, el chico era Irlandés y bueno… M cautivo xD…

**Si ustedes tienen otras propuestas hágannos saber, en verdad que para nosotras es difícil escoger xD, aunq parezca una decisión fácil…**

**Ahora si ya me voy… Muxisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer nuestra historia, muxisimas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Matta ne!**


	5. Capitulo IV: Mi Chico Ideal

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo IV: Mi chico ideal.**

**Amu POV**

Por fin había acabado esa semana insufrible en ese campamento, ya le había de vuelto su collar Ayama… Y en los últimos días del campamento se volvió más cercano a nosotras, y adivinen que, no era tan molesto como pensaba…

En fin, creo que ese fue el único cambio que hubo entre nosotras luego del campamento, y justo ahora me dirijo a la casa de Utau, para ir juntas a la escuela… Me hubiera gustado faltar, pero bueno, ya estamos cerca de los exámenes, Utau NUNCA me dejaría faltar en esa semana…

― Me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más…- Susurre justo antes de llegar a la casa de Utau.

Toque la puerta con desgano y casi al instante su madre la abrió.

― Buenos días Amu.- Saludo cortésmente la madre de Utau.- ¿Cómo estás querida?

― Buenos días Señora Hoshina, estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.- Le respondí cortésmente, la madre de Utau era una persona realmente buena y afable, a veces se comportaba como…

― ¿Has comido bien estos días?- Pregunto amablemente mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

― Claro que si Señora Hoshina.- Respondí enternecida, por su preocupación por mi.

― ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – Pregunte sonriente.

― Mmm... Me gusta el Tempura…- Dije pensativa.

― Pues hoy está invitada a cenar, preparare Tempura.- Dijo sonriente la madre de Utau.

― Sera mucho trabajo…- Dije tratando de rechazar de la manera más cortés posible si invitación.

― Claro que no, Amu, sabes que para nosotros eres parte de la familia.- Dijo amablemente tomándome de las manos.- Nos gustaría que vinieras a cenar.

― Esto...- Dije nerviosa.

― Ya no te hagas de rogar y acepta.- Dijo sonriente Utau apareciendo detrás de su madre.- No te preocupes mamá, ella vendrá a cenar.

― Utau…- Dije avergonzada.

― Bien, entonces las espero temprano para que puedan ayudar con la cena, vayan con cuidado.- Dijo sonriente.

― Claro que si mamá, hasta más tarde.- Se despido alegremente Utau.

― Hasta luego Señora Hoshina.- Dije cortésmente, tratando de ocultar mi alegría por ese sentimiento de amor y aceptación por parte de la madre de Utau.

Caminamos durante un rato en silencio, hasta que Utau se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

― Ya deja de ocultar que estas feliz, se claramente que estas muy contenta por venir a cenar a nuestra casa.- Dijo Utau jalándome las mejillas.

― Utau.- Dije avergonzada.- Muchas gracias por haberme invitado.

― Ni que lo digas Amu, para nosotras ya eres parte de la familia, lo fuiste desde el primer momento que fuiste a casa.- Dijo Utau dándome palmaditas en la cabeza.

― Ya.- Dije algo agobiada por los horrible recuerdos del pasado.

― Ya no tienes que atormentarte con eso Amu, no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado, pero si podemos crear un mejor futuro.- Dijo de forma calmada.- Tal vez suene egoísta, pero… Esos momentos terribles, te guiaron hasta aquí… Nos conocimos y somos mejores amigas, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que tengo una buena amiga como tú.

― Gracias Utau.- Dije suavemente, si bien esas palabras me reconfortaron, no sirvieron totalmente para olvidar aquellas memorias… Mejor dejarlas bien guardarlas, encerradas muy al fondo de mi corazón.

― ¡Mira! Allí está Rima.- Dijo señalando alegremente la figura de Rima apoyada en la pared de la entrada del colegio.- Parece una linda muñequita, pero bueno… Si le digo eso seguro me mata.

― Eso ni que discutirlo.- Dije apoyándola, si bien Rima era la más baja de todas en el salón… Y creo que hasta de todo el Instituto, eso la hacía ver más adorable… Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero… Su temperamento era el de un dragón enfurecido.

― Vamos rápido antes de que se enoje.- Dijo Utau mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba para correr hasta donde se encontraba Rima.

Cuando llegamos, Rima estaba muy tranquila… Demasiado tranquila… Y eso era algo raro.

― ¡Hola Rima! Has llegado temprano, ¿A caso te has caído de la cama?.- Dije de

manera divertida.

― Buenos días Rima, es raro verte tan temprano.- Saludo amablemente Utau.

― Buenos días.- Dijo con simpleza.- Hoy se me antojo venir temprano.

― Bien, entonces será mejor que entremos ya.- Dijo Utau guiándonos dentro del edificio.

― Estas tramando algo…- Le susurre a Rima

― ¿Y porque crees eso?- Dijo fingiendo indignación.

― Porque te conozco, y estas muy sonriente.- Dije tranquilamente.- ¡Que has hecho esta vez?

― Solo digamos que… Los insectos son fascinantes.- Dijo Rima con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Utau antes de abrir la puerta del salón.

― Pues de una nueva travesura.- Dije con una sonrisa.

― Rima…- Dijo Utau tratando de sonar severa, pero no lo intento muy bien.

― Entremos rápido al salón.- Dijo Rima con una sonrisa.

Cuando entramos, logramos ver a un grupo de chicos formando un círculo en medio del aula. Sin prestarles atención, nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos asientos, desde los cuales nos llegaban algunas palabras sueltas.

"_Si había muchos de ellos"_

"_Cucarachas"_

"_Hormigas"_

"_Arañas"_

"_Atrajeron…Comida"_

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme del asunto, tanto Rima como Utau también lo hicieron… No había que decir quien había sido el objeto de bromas de Rima.

Y de repente… El objeto de broma de Rima entro altivamente por la puerta: Karin Higa.

Nos lanzó una mirada llena de odio y se fue a sentar a su sitio, apenas lo hizo, muchas chicas y chicos se acercaron a preguntar si estaba bien, como estaban sus cosas y otras cosas.

Y no sé si para buena suerte de nosotras o no, también entro al salón Hiroki.

― ¡Hola!- Nos saludó alegremente mientras se dirigía a nuestro sitio.

― Oye Hiroki, tu novia está en la otra esquina.- Dijo Rima.

― No estoy saliendo con nadie.- Respondió Hiroki, algo molesto mientras se sentaba.

― Así que de verdad terminaron.- Dijo suavemente Utau.- Lo siento…

― No te disculpes, eso ya lo veía venir.- Dijo de manera seria.

― Sabes que si hablas con nosotras te volverás un paria, ¿Cierto?- Dije también de manera seria.

― ¿Paria?- Repitió confuso.

― Paria: Persona excluida de las ventajas de que gozan las demás, e incluso de su trato, por ser considerada inferior. En la India, eran personas de ínfima condición social, fuera del sistema de las castas.- Explico Rima.

Hiroki la vio sorprendido… Él no tenía ni idea…

― Oye, que sea… Mmm… Mala, como ustedes dicen, no significa que sea tonta.- Dijo Rima indignada.- Debería sorprenderte si eso lo dijeran el grupito de porristas de por allá.

Hiroki comenzó de lo que dijo, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

― Tienes razón, sería el fin del mundo si Karin dijera eso.- Dijo de manera seria, para después reírnos todos juntos.

― ¿En serio no te importa? – Le pregunto de repente Utau.

― Pues… No lo sé, solo sé que ustedes son bastante divertidas.- Dijo sonriendo.- Y siempre es interesantes verlas, no son como yo creía.

― ¿Y cómo pensaste que éramos?- Pregunte disimulando mi interés, de forme seria.- Gruñonas, antipáticas, mandonas…

― Pues si… Y que hacían algo así como ritos de magia negra para llamar a su dios.- Dijo en forma de broma.

― Pues, si deseas te podemos enseñar nuestro ritual… Si estás dispuesto a entregarle tu vida a nuestro Dios…- Dijo rima de forma siniestra.

La cara de terror que puso Hiroki, no hizo reír a las tres, en serio, ese chico era algo crédulo.

― Claro que no hacemos es.- Dijo Utau riéndose.

― Que cosa tendrás en la cabeza como para creerte eso.- Dije de forma seria.

― Solo es un tonto crédulo.- Dijo Rima con simpleza.

― Vaya, gracias. Siempre son tan adorables.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

― No nos esforzamos para serlo, simplemente es natural.- Dijo Utau a manera de broma.

De repente es celular de Hiroki comenzó a sonar, era un sms. Cuando termino de leerlo se puso de pie.

― Bueno, fue agradable tener una conversación con ustedes hermosas señoritas.- Dijo de manera galante.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, igual que Rima y Utau solo comenzó a reírse.

― Pero ya llego el profesor, así que, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Dijo alzando la mano a manera de despedida.

Hiroki era divertido, aunque por ratos también era insoportable.

― ¿Alguien más piensa que ese chico está loco?- Pregunto Rima de repente.

― Pues, ni idea.- Dije restándole importancia al asunto.

― Por cierto, ex novia celosa nos está mirando.- Susurro Utau.

― ¿Y?- Dije con simpleza.

― Nada, solo que es divertido ver como intenta matarnos con la mirada.- Dijo alegremente Utau.

Solo sonreímos ante lo que que dijo Utau… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Hiroki, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente no entiendo porque hizo eso, terminar con su novia, bueno no es que su novia me cayera extremadamente bien, pero al menos pensaba que se querían o algo por el estilo… Hiroki es divertido, no creo que pueda soportar los tratos que nos a veces suelen darnos a nosotras, no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

Suspire ante ese pensamientos, no sé porque me preocupo por él, simplemente tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias.

― ¿Por quién suspiras, Amu?- Pregunto Utau interesada.

― Por nada.- Dije de manera seria.

― No me digas que tienes a una personita especial.

― Utau, sabes que eso nunca pasara, ningún chico se fijaría en Amu, o en mi… Tú te salvas de eso Utau.- Dijo Rima de manera fría.

Las palabras de Rima, me hirieron, cosa que odie completamente, esa ra la personalidad de Rima, además, ella no lo dijo solo por mi sino también por ella, pero aun así, dolía escuchar que ningún chico se fijaría en mi…

"_Que estupideces estoy pensando, odio todas esas estúpidas cosas románticas. Creo que estoy algo estúpidamente "Sensible" por los recuerdos… Simplemente esa idiotez del amor no es para mí, nuca lo fue… Simplemente cuando amas algo con mucha intensidad y crees que eres feliz… Te lo quitan, esperando que sufras y vuelvas a mar a alguna otra persona… ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te la quiten de nuevo?... Estoy sola, yo sola cuido de mi misma y así vivo bien…"_

_¿En verdad piensas que podrás ser feliz así?_

― Son tan amargadas…- Dijo Utau fingiendo estar enojada, yo mentalmente le agradecí que me sacara de mi estúpida pelea mental.- ¿Quieren saber cómo es el hombre de mis sueños?

― No te vas a callar hasta decírnoslo, ¿Cierto?- Dijo de manera sarcástica Rima.

― Pues a decir verdad, si.- Dijo ignorando el comentario grosero de Rima.- Pues bien, mi chico ideal sería, en su aspecto físico: Que sea más alto que yo, que sea fuerte, pero no que sea musculoso que parezca que se inyecta esteroides, creo que alguien más o menos musculoso, con una linda sonrisa, me gustan los ojos azules.- Dijo de manera soñadora.- En su carácter: Pues, que sea frio con los demás, como Rima; pero que sea amable en el momento necesario, que sea galante; que parezca frio como Amu, pero que sepa cuando me siento mal y me consuele.- Finalizo con un suspiro.

― O sea que quieres una mezcla de personalidades entre Rima y Yo…- Dije tranquilamente.- Eres rara.

― ¿Sera que eres lesbiana?- Pregunto de repente Rima.

― Vaya eso está de modo últimamente.- Dije tranquilamente.- Peor ya sabes, yo no le voy a eso. ¿Y tú Rima?

― No estoy tan desesperada.- Dijo en broma.

― Ja ja ja.- Dijo de manera sarcástica.- Ni loca, si fuera lesbiana, no tendrá tan malos gustos.- Dijo sacándonos la lengua.

― Pues tendrías suerte si alguna de las dos te aceptamos.- Dije en broma.- Que pena que no.

― Par de locas.- Dijo Utau sonriendo.

― Llego el profesor…- Dijo Rima molesta.

Todos se acomodaron en su respectivo asiento, el profesor comenzó con su tonto parloteo después de la semana de vacaciones.- Que dicho sea de paso solo fue una tortura para mí en ese estúpido campamento.- Que debíamos esforzarnos más y eso.

― Srta Hinamori, está restando atención.- Pregunto enojado el profesor.

― Claro que si.- Dije sonriendo.

― Pues bien, entonces usted será quien le enseñe la escuela a Tsukiyomi.

― ¿A quién? ¿A caso es su amigo imaginario?

Toda la clase sonrió de manera disimulada y el profesor me miro enojado.

― Tsukiyomi.- Dijo el profesor sonrojado.- Preséntese.

De repente, un chico alto de cabellera azulada y ojos azules entro por la puerta, ya que en este instituto no teníamos uniformes, podíamos venir como quisiéramos. El llevaba unos jeans negros, un polo negro encima una casaca de cuero negro y unas converse negras, también llevaba un collar que parecía de plata en forma de cruz… A este chico le gusta mucho el color negro por lo visto. Miraba a todos de manera desinteresada.

― Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 17 años y acabo de mudarme aquí.- Dijo de manera desinteresada, su voz era ronca pero suave… Me pregunto si será natural o la finge.

Mire alrededor y todas las chicas lo miraban soñadoramente, algunas como si quisieran lanzársele encima. Rima lo miraba de manera desinteresada y Utau… Utau solo lo miraba ¿Fijamente?

― Bien, se sentara en la última silla, detrás de Hinamori y al costado de Mashiro.- Dijo el profesor mientras yo alzaba la mano a la mención de mi nombre, lo mismo hizo Rima.

― La señorita Hinamori será quien le enseñe la escuela.- Dijo finalmente antes de dejarlo sentarse.

Pude sentir la mirada de odio de las demás chicas del salón, hubiera sido mejor que el profesor hubiera asignado a otra, yo no quería perder mi tiempo.

Cuando pasó a mi lado, el chico me miró fijamente, con altanería y yo, bueno, hice lo mismo, no me iba dejar intimidar por ningún chico nuevo, por mucho que fuera guapo, pero no era como para rogar su atención.

Después de eso la clase siguió con normalidad, claro que con miradas asesinas de chicas desesperadas y miradas frías por parte de Tsukiyomi. De repente Utau, me paso un papelito.

Lo desdoble lentamente, Utau no era de mandar "Papelitos" si no fuera de lago con importancia.

"_Es mi tipo"_

Esa eran las únicas tres palabras escritas en ese papel… Me di lentamente la vuelta para mirar a Tsukiyomi dormido y a una Utau mirándolo disimuladamente.

_Creo que esto se volverá una pesadilla…_

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola!**

**De nuevo me retrase mucho en actualizar u.u…**

**En verdad lo siento, es que no tengo tanto tiempo como antes… Y bueno el último mes estuvo lleno de trabajos, exposiciones y los exámenes finales u.u… Eso fue lo peor…**

**Bueno ia no las molesto más… Perdónenme por retrasarme, espero que m puedan tener paciencia, mi tiempo está algo limitado n.n**

**Pensé en poner este Fic en pausa… pero, bueno cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo, me di cuenta de que no podía, me he encariñado con el Fic y no solo eso, también se que estaría decepcionando a las personas que lo siguen… Asi que intentare seguir adelante, solo espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**Bien espero que hayan disfrutado e capitulo… IKUTO X FIN APARECIO! xD… Ia verán que es lo que pasa, tal vez duden de que sea un Amuto, pero les aseguro que si lo es n.n**

**HoshitaSweet: **_Hola! Discúlpame por el retraso u.u… Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, ya que por fin apareció Ikuto… Ia era hora, cierto? xD… Y si, los golpes con un balón duelen… Duelen mucho TT-TT xD… Aun no me decido sobre que otra nacionalidad va a tener Ikuto, peor estoy entre Irlandesa o Ingle… Así que ya veremos n.n… Muchísimas gracias por leer el Fic n.n… Nos vemos n.n_

**Angel Uchiha-11****:** _Bienvenida! __… Me alegra de que te guste el Fic, lamento mucho el haberme demorado en publicar, lo lamento en verdad, espero que no te haya molestado y que hayas podido disfrutar este capítulo..._

_Yo también se que se siente que te rechacen asi u.u… Cuando estuve en mi último año de primaria hubo un malentendido y me echaron la culpa a mí, porque era nueva u.u… Todos m miraban mal y no m hablaban más de lo necesario… Asi que solo me la pasaba en la biblioteca… Pero ia en secundaria las cosas cambiaron, me fue mejor, pero aun asi con problemas,, peor me alegro ya que gracias a esos problemas encontré a una verdadera amiga n.n… En fin, ya no te molesto más._

_Bien, me despido, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo n.n… Muxisimas gracias x leer._

_P.D: Io también sé que se sienten los balonazos y duelen horrible, a diferenciad e ti io solamente sentí los balones de vóley (Dolió pero no tanto), futbol (Los chicos patean fuerte u.u) y básquet (Esos si duelen muxisimo u.u)_

_Nos vemos _

**Sui-AliRs****:**_ Hola!... No es necesario que te arrodilles, ambas te agradecemos que disfrutes de la historia… Lamento haberme retrasado, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas u.u… Espero que disfrutes el capítulo, no sabes lo contenta que m pone ver tus comentarios en dos de mis Fics n.n… Bueno a Anto también, peor ahora no está muy participe en la historia, como no vivimos cerca, entonces es un poco difícil comunicarnos xq ella está en su último año de colegio y yo voy a la universidad de noche, asi que a veces nuestros horarios se cruzan y no podemos hablar u.u…_

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este capítulo ya que apareció Ikuto xD… Esperemos que todo le vaya bien a los dos… Esperemos… xD_

_Matta ne!_

**Hikari98SA****:** _Hola!... Sé que este es un buen Fic, todo está muy planeado, pero el problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, no la pausare, seguiré escribiendo, solo espero que me puedan tener paciencia n.n… Muchas gracias x tu comentarios, después de leerlo me decidí como sea a terminar este capítulo n.n_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo n.n… Nos vemos! n.n_

**Me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si les gusto o no, pueden decírmelo a través de un comentario, no cuesta mucho y inspiran mas a los autores cuando lo hacen n.n**

**Si tienen tiempo pásense por mis otras historias:**

**El amor es complicado… ¿Cierto? **_(Actualmente con 18 capítulos, mi primer Fic n.n)_

**Best Friends **_(Es nuevo, recién tiene dos capítulos n.n)_

**Our Secret **_(Un Oneshoot que escribí como reglo de navidad para toas las personas que me habían dejado un comentario n.n)_

**Cuídense mucho, muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Matta ne! n.n **

**P.D: Este capítulo se lo dedico a TsukiyomiYuki, por su cumpleaños, aunque el regalo este atrasado… Por eso te dedico los dos nuevos capítulos de dos de mis Fics n.n… Espero que te guste n.n**

**P.D 2: Me he dado cuenta que en el primer capítulo he escrito que Amu tiene 13 años u.u… Lo siento era 16 años n.n**


	6. Capitulo V: ¿Conociendo al enemigo?

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo V: ¿Conociendo al enemigo?**

**Amu POV**

― Recuerde esto señorita Hinamori, sea amable con el joven Tsukiyomi, su nota depende de eso.

― ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué rayos tenían que ver mis notas con el nuevo?

― Porque su nota disciplinaria esta por los suelos, y como usted y yo sabemos bien, la disciplina para mi es importante. Así que para mala su mala suerte tendrá que mostrarle las instalaciones al joven Tsukiyomi si quiere pasar de año.

Sabia que el estúpido viejo se estaba vengando de mí por las muchas bromas que hice en su clase, bueno, no es como si no supiera que algún día se iba vengar.

¿Pero por qué tenía que ser con el nuevo?

― Esta bien.- Dije serenamente, no iba a llegar a nada si seguía discutiendo, así que simplemente era mejor hacerle creer que no me importaba.

― Muéstrele las instalaciones adecuadamente.- Dijo de manera seria.- Ya hablare con el joven Tsukiyomi luego.

― Bien.- Dije sonriendo fríamente.- Bueno, creo que tengo que ir a ver a Tsukiyomi, para mostrarle las instalaciones y eso.

Rápidamente salí del aula antes de que se le ocurriera tortúrame de otra forma.

Bien, no veía al nuevo por ninguna parte, creo que podre disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo junto a Utau y Rima.

― Hey, tu.

― ¿Dónde se habrán ido?

― Hey tu, la del cabello color fresa chicle.

― ¿Qué rayos? - Bien, hasta ahora ese es el único "Apodo" que me ha hecho enfadar.

― Así que hace caso cuando te llaman así…- Dijo de manera seria Tsukiyomi, bueno, en realidad se estaba burlando.

― ¿Qué quieres? – Bufe molesta.

― ¿No tenias que mostrarme las instalaciones?

― ¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño que puede perderse?

― Hmm… Ya veo, bueno solo tendré que hablarle al profesor para que me muestre las instalaciones…

― ¿En verdad quieres que te muestre la escuela?

― A decir verdad, no.- Dijo con indiferencia.

― Vamos…- Dije de manera desganada.- Te mostrare primero la cafetería.

…

― Y estos son los parques.- Dije sonriendo.- Bien, es todo.

― Hmp…- Fue lo único que… ¿Dijo?… Bien, debo estar empezando a volverme loca, si por un momento considere que Hmp puede ser una palabra.

Bien, no me incomodaba el silencio, pero por alguna extraña razón, estar en silencio con Tsukiyomi me irritaba a niveles insospechados, a decir verdad el me molestaba muchísimo y no tenia idea de porque, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para que me causara tal aversión, pero ese sentimiento persistía, irremediablemente de lo que me pareciera lógico.

― Los parque son el mejor lugar para pasar el rato si te molesta el bullicio de la cafetería, es el lugar mas tranquilo que podrás encontrar en la escuela y ya que los parques son extensos, si no quieres que nadie te encuentre puedes descansar por aquí, claro solo recuerda bien el camino por donde viniste.

― Bien… ¿Quieres saber algo? ¿Alguna pregunta?

― Ninguna en especial.

― Bueno, si es así… Entonces yo me…

― ¡AMU! – Escuche gritar a alguien detrás de mí.

― No puede ser…- Dije entre dientes… Utau no podría…

― Menos mal que te encontré.- Dijo entrecortadamente después de llegar corriendo hasta a mi.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte forzadamente, tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

― Pues… Te estuve buscando.- Respondió tranquilamente.

― ¿Dónde esta Rima?

― En la enfermería.

― ¿Esta bien? – Preocupe con preocupación.

― Si, solo dijo que no había dormido bien y necesitaba descansar un rato.

― Bueno, ya termine de mostrarle las instalaciones a Tsukiyomi, así que vamos a almorzar…

― No podemos dejar a Ikuto solo…- Dijo ella sonriente.

¿Desde cuando Utau tiene tanta confianza con Tsukiyomi como para llamarlo por su nombre?

―Disculpa, me tome muchas libertades.- Le dijo avergonzada a Tsukiyomi.- Mi nombre es Hoshina Utau, puedes llamarme Utau, no me gusta mucho eso de las formalidades.

― Ya sabes mi nombre, no hay necesidad que te lo diga.- Dijo indiferente Tsukiyomi.- Gusto en conocerte Utau.

―Igualmente Ikuto.- Dijo sonriente Utau, ignorando el tono indiferente de Tsukiyomi.- Bien, nos vemos…

― Espera ¿No quieres comer con nosotras?- Dijo alzando una bolsa que tenia en una mano.- Yo invito.

― Utau…- Dije en modo de advertencia, no podía ser que cuando por fin iba a poder deshacerme de Tsukiyomi ella lo invite a almorzar con nosotras.

― No podemos dejarlo solo, no conoce a nadie…

Claro que no conocía a nadie, pero casi todas las chicas de la escuela estarían más que dispuestas a hacerle compañía…

― Esta bien, no hay problema.- Dijo Tsukiyomi de manera ¿Burlona?… ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi?

― ¿Ves Amu?...- Dijo Utau radiante.- Vengan, conozco un buen lugar para comer.

Y así Utau no guio hasta una de las bancas que había en los jardines de la escuela, ella se sentó entre Tsukiyomi y yo, rápidamente nos repartió un cartón de leche chocolatada y taiyaki.

―Debiste haber sido la primera en la cafetería para conseguir taiyakis.- Dije mientras le ponía la pajilla (N/A: En Perú le decimos cañita, pero en otros países se le conoce como popote, sorbete, pitillo, canulilla entre otros) al cartón de leche.

― Solo me cobre un favor.- Dijo sonriente.- Es taiyaki relleno de chocolate.

― Estas muy animada hoy.

― No tanto, simplemente pensé que les gustaría comer algo delicioso hoy.- Volteo con una gran sonrisa hacia Tsukiyomi.- Vamos, que no te de pena y sírvete.

― Gracias.- Dijo Tsukiyomi mirando a Utau con curiosidad.

― De nada.- Le respondió rápidamente Utau con una sonrisa.

No había forma de negarlo, se notaba a leguas que yo estaba haciendo mal tercio aquí, pero… Por más que me sintiera incomoda, no quería dejar a solas a Utau y Tsukiyomi.

Aun no veía nada malo en Tsukiyomi, salvo su manera fría y distante de hablar, además de burlarse y mirar con inferioridad a los demás como si no le importarán…

Bien, eso suena mal, lo se, pero solo por eso no podía pensar que Tsukiyomi era una mala persona…

Al fin y al cabo se comportaba exactamente igual que yo con los demás, y por mucho que los demás digan que soy una mala persona (Por decirlo en una forma suave), no me considero así.

Y esto me llevaba a que hasta ahora Tsukiyomi no era un mal tipo, hasta ahora…

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme irritada e incómoda junto a él, tal vez estos "Sentimientos" se borren a medida que vaya pasando tiempo con el.

Si, porque estaba segura de que iba a pasara muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo con él… Quiera o no.

― ¿Y dime Ikuto, como es que te cambiaste de colegio ya faltando pocos meses para que acabe el año?

― Mis padres lo decidieron.- Respondo Tsukiyomi serenamente, aun así, no se como pero podía sentir su incomodad por la pregunta de Utau. ¿Acaso tenia problemas con sus padres?

― ¿Y que tal te parece la escuela? – Pregunto Utau con interés. De alguna manera me alegraba que no haya seguido con el tema de sus padres.

― Por lo que he visto, supongo que esta bien.

― ¿Amu, acaso no te ha enseñado toda la escuela?

― Claro que lo hice.- Dije de manera defensiva.- Los parques fueron el fin del recorrido, además de que le pregunte a Tsukiyomi si tenia alguna duda y el simplemente me respondió que no tenia ninguna.

― Bueno, igual Ikuto, si tienes alguna duda o quieres que te muestren algo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda a mi o a Amu.

― Lo tendré en cuenta.- Respondió de manera fría.

Bien, no entendía que es lo que le veía Utau.

Si, esta bien era guapo, pero el no mostraba ningún interés en ella… Aun así, Utau seguía insistiendo en llamar su atención.

― Vaya, ya sono la campana.- Dijo Utau con tristeza.- Pero espero que otro día te animes a comer de nuevo con nosotras, aun no conoces a Rima, pero estoy segura de que se llevaran bien.

Vaya que Utau ponía muchas esperanzas en la reacción de Rima, conociéndola… Ella solo había aceptado a Hiroki y luego de muchas miradas frías y bromas crueles.

Pensándolo bien, creo que Hiroki paso la prueba de Rima, pero viendo a Tsukiyomi, no creo que el soporte todo eso sin defenderse.

― Bueno, vayamos ya a clase.- Dijo Utau alegremente poniéndose de pie.

― Vayan adelantándose, yo recogeré los empaques.- Dije mientras tomaba un cartón de leche.- Nos vemos en el salón.

― Bien, nos vemos mas tarde en clase.- Dijo Utau sonriente, luego se puso seria.- No pienses en saltarte las clases ¿Ok?

― No prometo nada.- Dije a manera de broma.

― Bien…- Dijo siguiéndome el juego, para después ir caminando hasta el edificio.

― No se parecen…

― ¿Eh?- Dije volteando a ver a Tsukiyomi.- Pensé que ya te habías ido.

― Hmp.

― ¿Que hay con ese Hmp?-Pregunté molesta.

― Ikuto.- Grito Utau de repente, sin darme cuenta, ella se había alejado bastante de nosotros.- ¿Vienes?

― Nos vemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa…

¿Es mi parecer o en todo lo que me decía Tsukiyomi parecía burlarse de mí?

Sin decir nada mas, Tsukiyomi se acercó a Utau, y juntos desaparecieron de mi vista al entrar al edificio.

Después de recoger los empaques y botarlos en el tacho decidí adentrarme un poco más en el parque, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar la clase de química, así que me acosté sobre el césped y comencé a observar el cielo.

Utau estaba enamorada de Tsukiyomi, el parecía no prestarle atención, o al menos eso parecía, porque Tsukiyomi estuvo mirando a Utau con curiosidad.

Bueno, tal vez sea porque por más fríamente que la tratara ella se empañaba en sonreírle y seguir con la conversación.

― ¿Qué es lo que están pensado?

― Vaya, no sabia que ahora te gusta hablar sola. Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías problema de personalidad.

― Rima ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije mientras me incorporaba.

― Estaba durmiendo en la enfermería.- Dijo Rima sentándose a mi lado.- Y pues, se me paso la hora.

― Qué casualidad que sea para la clase de química…- Dije de manera de broma.

― Las clases de química con el profesor Kitamura son demasiado aburridas.- Dijo rima recostándose en el césped.- No enseña nada nuevo, así que en la clase pasada le dije que algunas veces me iba a ausentar.

― ¿Y el acepto? – Pregunté incrédula.

― Claro que si… ¿Si no quién le va a ayudar a corregir los exámenes?

Aunque sea difícil de creer, Rima era un as en química, física y matemáticas, ella prácticamente ayudaba a Kitamura a preparar sus clases o a corregir los exámenes, así pues no me extrañaba que Rima se haya dado la libertad de saltarse las clases.

Ahora pensándolo bien, si bien nosotras éramos consideradas un grupo antisocial en la escuela, nuestras notas no eran tan malas un ejemplo claro es Rima y sus buenas notas en ciencias; Utau por su partes muy buena en música e ingles y yo, bueno, mis notas tanto en historia como en literatura eran las mejores de la escuela… Sorprenderte ¿No?

― Empezó la cacería.

― ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

― Simplemente a que Utau ya empezó a "Trabajar" al nuevo.

― ¿En serio?- pregunte con desinterés.

― Es la primera vez que Utau se muestra tan feliz y amable con alguien que no conoce.

― ¿Y que me dices de cuando te conocimos?

― Si bien Utau se mostro amable conmigo, también se mostro muy cautelosa, tal vez tu no te hayas dado cuenta, pero a mi no me paso desapercibido.

― Esta bien, tienes un punto a tu favor.

― Esta vez parece que va enserio.

― Lo se…- Dije con un suspiro.- Eso es lo que mas me preocupa.

― Tsukiyomi no parece indiferente Utau.

― ¿Cómo?

― Cuando estaba viniendo para acá, vi a Tsukiyomi sonreírle a Utau, si bien ella no se di cuenta de eso, Tsukiyomi parece divertirse con las palabras de Utau.

― Debió ser un monologo.- Bufe.

― Pues a decir verdad, si parecía un monologo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

― Es demasiado.- Dije molesta, Utau se estaba comportando demasiado interesada, parecía que estaba rogando por la atención de Tsukiyomi, y eso no me gustaba para nada.

― Es Utau.- Dijo con simpleza Rima.- Solo veamos como queda al final todo.

Solo pude bufar ante su idea… ¿Teníamos que esperar a ver como terminaba todo? ¿No podíamos ayudar? O por lo menos, ¿No podíamos advertirle de su comportamiento a Utau?

― Se lo que estas pensando Amu, Utau sabe lo que hace, estoy segura de que cuando necesite ayuda o algún consejo, vendrá a buscarnos.- Dijo serenamente, yo solo pude suspirar ante la verdad de sus palabras, luego se sentó y me miro fijamente.- Por cierto, ¿Te mudaste?

― ¿Eh?... Si, hace unas semanas.

― ¿Desempacaste todo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― No tuve que desempacar muchas cosas, así que no te preocupes.

― ¿En serio?

― Regale todo…

― Sabes que se enojaran contigo ¿Cierto?

― ¿Me importa?

― Claro que no.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisita.- Pero bueno, necesitas comprar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo ¿En que estas durmiendo?

― En un futon.

― ¿Dónde guardas tu ropa?

― ¿En cajas?

― Tengo que suponer que compras comida, pero… ¿Dónde comes?

― Encima del futon.- Dije con simpleza.

― Bien, entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos que empezar desde cero.

― Rima…

― Amu, tienes que comprar por lo menos lo básico, como por ejemplo una cocina, un juego de comedor, un juego de sala y también de dormitorio. También necesitas una TV, una computadora o mejor aun, una laptop.

― No necesito todo eso.- Dije molesta.

― Amu, lo necesitas, aunque no lo quieras… ¿Qué harás cuando Utau quiera ir a tu casa?... Tal vez las primeras veces podrás evitarlas, pero no será por siempre.

― Lo se.

― Se que esto te molesta, pero solo estoy nombrando cosas básicas, así que no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte vivir a todo lujo.

― Esta bien…- Dije con desgana.

― Bien, entonces este fin de semana iremos a comprar las cosas.- Dijo Rima sonriente.- Y ya que has sido buena niña, yo te comprare la laptop y también la TV.

― ¿Tengo que reírme?

― No lo se, si quieres.- Dijo con indiferencia.

― Esto me molesta.

― Lo sé Amu, pero en este momento, aunque no quieras, vas a tener que apoyarte y confiar en mí. Sé que te molesta esto, pero solo es por poco tiempo, hasta que decidas decirle la verdad a Utau.

Me sentí mal al escuchar tristeza en su voz, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, a Rima le dolía mucho que no confiara en ella, tenia miedo de volverse alguien prescindible tanto Utau como para mi y aunque tratara de negarlo, yo lo percibía, pero ya no sabia que mas hacer para hacerla entender que eso jamás pasaría.

― Lo sé Rima, no sabes como te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi.- Dije de manera tierna mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su falda.- Gracias.

― ¿Y esto? ¿Ahora soy almohada?- Dijo tratando de sonar ofendida.- De nada Amu.

Y así, después de un rato me quede dormida, utilizando la falda de Rima como almohada.

Algo en mi interior me decía muy pronto se acabarían estos días tan pacíficos…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Como están?**

**Ha pasado un tiempo, pero ahora vengo con fuerza o al menos eso creo :P**

**Bien, no voy a aburrir con mis palabrerías, así que solo espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y como siempre solo pido algunos reviews a cambio, así que espero con ansias sus reviews, que me animan no solo a escribir, si no que de alguna manera me hace sentir que por mucho que algunas personas digan que lo que estoy escribiendo no es productivo, me hace feliz el pensar que puedo animar a algunas personas con mis historias y eso lo puedo saber al leer sus hermosos reviews n.n**

**Bien sin nada mas que decir, me despido de ustedes, de nuevo esperando que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo C:**

**X cierto…**

**¡MERY KURISUMASU!**

**Espero que hayan pasado ese día tan especial junto a las personas que son tan cercanas y queridas para ustedes, y como le dije a una amiga muy querida que hace poco sufrió una gran perdida, no se olviden de esas personas que ya partieron, de esos familiares que eran muy queridos para ustedes, pero que Dios llamo a su lado, no solo piensen que no están físicamente, nunca se debe olvidar que están con ustedes con espíritu, que mientras sus recuerdos estén siempre presente con ustedes esas personas tan importantes jamás morirán. **

**Bien, ahora si me despido…**

**Por cierto, no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias:**

― "**El Amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?"**

―  "**Best Friends"**

**Muxos besos y abrazos n.n**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Matta ne! :D**

**P.D: Los reviews se los voy a contestar a cada una, por medio del FanFiction (No se como explicarme xD) pero no duden en que se los responderé, solo por esta vez no los responderé en el capitulo n.n… Y x cierto, dentro de dos días actualizare "El Amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?", ya llevo escrito mas de la mitad del capitulo, pero creo que aun necesita algunas modificaciones, así que para los que están siguiendo la historia, por favor esperen solo unos pocos días mas n.n**


	7. Capitulo VI: ¿Enamorada?

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo VI: ¿Enamorada?**

**Amu POV**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ikuto llego a la escuela, no hace falta decir que desde que llego, no hizo más que causar problemas, no lo digo solo porque Utau estuviera todo el día pegada a él como una lapa (1), si no porque, no sé que clase de cosa tiene ese tipo, que todo, y en verdad es COMPLETAMENTE TODO el cuerpo estudiantil femenino se había interesado en el, así que, como se imaginaran, las miradas de odio hacia nuestro "Grupito" eran difíciles de ignorar, eran ya insoportables. Además de que Hiroki pasaba mucho mas tiempo con nosotras, no me molestaba la presencia de él durante los ratos libres, era extrañamente divertido, hasta Rima disfrutaba de su presencia y eso era mucho decir, pero como siempre todas las cosas buenas vienen de la mano con algo malo, y lo malo de que Hiroki comparta tiempo con nosotras era su estúpido club de Fans.

Si, leyeron bien, "El Club de Fans de Hiroki Ayama", es un insoportable grupo de chicas que idolatran a Hiroki y como dicen ellas: "Velan por el bien de Hiroki-Kun", es decir que odian que este con nosotras, a el tonto de Hiroki no le importa su club de fans, dice que el siempre pensó que era una tontería, pero que a su exnovia le gustaba mucho eso del club de fans, le gustaba mucho estar con un chico que era el sueño de muchas.

En fin, soportar las miradas amenazadoras de las "Fans" de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, era realmente pesado, pero al menos sentía que valía la pena, pero solo digo por Hiroki, Tsukiyomi se podía ir al quinto infierno y seguiría sin importarme, no sé que rayos le podía ver Utau.

― Estúpido Tsukiyomi…- Bufe molesta.

― Por fin encontré a una persona sensata en este instituto.

― ¡Hiroki! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

― Creo que la terraza es el único lugar tranquilo que podrás encontrar en la escuela desde que llego Tsukiyomi.

― Eso no es cierto, en los jardines también es muy tranquilo.- Dije mientras me alejaba del borde.

― Bueno, si. Ustedes siempre logran mantener alejadas a las personas indeseadas.

― Es decir, a casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

― Y alguna que otra infiltrada.

― ¿Infiltrada?

― Hay algunas chicas de otras escuelas que logran colarse dentro del edificio.

― Vaya… ¿Tan guapo es Tsukiyomi?

― No ves que es alguien encantador además de muy guapo.- Dijo en broma Hiroki, imitando a las chicas de la escuela.

― Si, si claro.

― Vamos Amu, yo soy un chico, Tsukiyomi solo me parece una persona mas, en cambio las chicas suspiran por el, en serio, quiero saber de una persona de quien confié.

― Yo ne le veo nada bueno…- Dije haciendo pucheros.

― Amu, estoy empezando a dudar seriamente de tu feminidad.

― Yo hace bastante tiempo que he empezado a dudar de tu masculinidad.- Dije mordaz.

― Golpe bajo.- Dijo fingiendo dolor.

― Te lo merecías.

Nos reímos un rato y luego nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando tranquilamente de la brisa.

― ¿Me dirás ahora que le ven las chicas a Tsukiyomi?

― Bien.- Solté un bufido.- Pues, creo que… Creo que en vez de recibir un don recibió una maldición.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Pues bien, él es guapo, aunque me cueste admitirlo.- Dije pensativa.- Pero creo que por eso se ha vuelto demasiado arrogante, es frio…

― Mmm… Vaya, creo que se parece a cierta persona que conozco.- Dijo sonriente.- Ella es muy bonita, pero, a ella eso no le importa, para evitar que la lastimen, actúa de manera fría, pero es una persona muy buena e inocente por dentro, aunque se comporte como la peor de las villanas en realidad es uno de los ángeles mas hermosos y de corazón mas puro que pueden existir en el cielo. Al igual que Rima y Utau, ustedes tres en realidad son personas no solo bellas, si no que amables, buenas y aunque sea difícil de creer, inocentes…

― Es- Espera un mo-momento, estas diciendo…- ¿Por qué rayos tartamudeando?- Es-estas diciendo que yo, que yo… Ehm… Soy esa persona de la que hablas, de la que dices que…- ¡Ahh! Mis mejillas están tan calientes. Esta no soy yo.

― Si… Me costó mucho darme cuenta de eso, antes… Antes pensaba que eran solo un trio de brujas, inadaptadas, raras…

― Esto… Creo, creo que ya entendí…

― Lo siento, pero en verdad pensaba así.- Dijo sonriente.- Pero me alegra haberme equivocado. Por primera vez en mi vida, no tengo que fingir frente a mis amigos, ustedes me aceptan tal y como soy, aunque haya pasado poco tiempo, siento que en verdad estoy con las personas que debería estar. Muchas gracias.

― ¿Por qué? – Pregunté confundida.

― Si aquel día no te hubieras puesto en la trayectoria de la pelota yo no las habría…

― Yo no me puse en la trayectoria de la pelota.- Le dije fríamente.- Fuiste tu quien pateaste el balón en contra de mi…

― ¡Oye no fue a propósito!

― Si claro.- Dije de manera severa.- ¿Sabes? Debería demandarte, por acoso, o que se yo… Como se llama eso… Bulliyng.

― Amu, Amu… ¿Qué paso?- Dijo en un falso tono lastimero.- Estabas siendo tan amable conmigo, pensé que ya se te había quitado ese feo gusto por tratarme de manera fría.

― Te aprovechas de la situación.- Dije cortante.- ¿Por qué tienes que volver a tu actitud arrogante?

― ¿Quién habla de actitud arrogante? – Pregunto sonriente.

― No se porque sigo hablando contigo.

― Porque sé que muy en el fondo me quieres.- Dijo alegremente mientras me pasaba un brazo por el hombro.- Por cierto, Rima me pido encarecidamente que te encontrara y te llevara a almorzar.

― ¿Llevarme a almorzar?

― Bueno… En realidad dijo que te llevara de los pelos si era necesario, pero no iba a soportar un almuerzo con "Esos dos"…

― Vaya…- Dije intentando contener la risa.- Pobre Rima.

― Bien, entonces…

― No dije que quisiera ir…- Dije de manera indiferente.- Es mas agradable estar aquí.

― Vamos Amu.- Dijo de manera persuasiva, mientras m abrazaba mas fuerte y me obligaba a caminar un poco.- Rima dijo que…

― No me importa lo que haya dicho Rima.- Dije de manera fría mientras apartaba su brazo.

― Amu, Rima amenazo con torturarme lentamente.- Dijo preocupado.- No se lo que iba hacer, pero… Rayos Amu, tu conoces a Rima.

― Tu problema.

― Amu…- Dijo asustado.- Por favor…

― Solo eres un miedoso…- Suspire fingiendo molesta.- Bien, ¿Dónde esta?

― ¿Dónde esta quien?

― Tengo ganas de golpearte…

― ¿Vas a acompañarme?- Pregunto asombrado, pero luego al ver mi expresión sonrío.- Eres genial Amu.

Y de nuevo me abrazo, pero esta vez no solo se limito a abrazarme, sino que también me dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

― ¿Qué haces? – Pregunte nerviosa.

― Cálmate Amu, solo es mi manera de mostrar afecto.- Dijo despreocupado. Mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y empezábamos a caminar.- Siempre es genial hablar contigo Amu.

― No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostración de afecto.- Dije de manera fría, estaba bastante nerviosa por su cercanía, no sabia a que se debía eso, pero igual, jamás en la vida dejaría pensar a ninguna persona que me pone nerviosa.- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

― ¿Es una advertencia?-Pregunto divertido.

― No…- Dije suavemente, para luego sonar mordaz.- Es solo una simple amenaza.

― Amu…

― Hablo en serio Hiroki.- Lo interrumpí y le hable de manera fría.- Lo detesto.

― Esta bien, lo que digas… Hinamori.- Respondió fastidiado.

― Hiroki…- Dije de manera irritada, siempre era lo mismo, era como un niño pequeño que se enfadaba cada vez que alguien le llamaba la atención.

― Lo siento…- Suspiro resignado.- Por un momento olvide quien eres.

― ¿A que te refieres…? – Pregunte irritada, al menos ese esperaba que transmitiera mi tono de voz, porque en realidad me encontraba muy curiosa sobre quien pensaba que era. Y gracias a Dios que no se dio cuenta.

― Eres la Amu gruñona y distante de siempre, olvide eso, así que me deje llevar por mis emociones.

― No soy gruñona…- Dije irritada.

― ¿En serio?- Pregunto divertido.

― Esta bien a veces, pero… Igual, no soy distante.

― A veces te alejas del mundo Amu, en verdad sé que no merezco ganar tu confianza tan rápido, pero en verdad me duele pensar que desconfías fácilmente de las personas.

"_Amu… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué… Por qué actúas así de distante? ¡Somos amigas! Seriamos las mejores amigas…"_

El tono dolido de Hiroki me hizo recordar cosas del pasado, cosas… Que simplemente había enterrado muy dentro de mi corazón…

Cuando prometí que nunca, jamás, dejaría que nadie me lastimara tanto. Nunca mas confiaría en nadie, porque en cualquier momento podrían destrozar tu corazón con una sola palabra, con un solo gesto… O simplemente con su indiferencia…

― Discúlpame Hiroki.- Dije suavemente, nada ganaba con ponerme a la defensiva, simplemente iba a lograr que siguiera discutiendo conmigo.- Eres un buen chico ¿Sabes? – Sonreí, eso era cierto, Hiroki era una buena persona, aunque después de la gran antipatía que nos habíamos profesado resultaba increíble.- Gracias.- Casi susurre esas palabras, hacia mucho tiempo que ne le agradecía nada a nadie, excepto a Rima y a Utau, pero era muy raro decirle algo así a alguien muy diferente.

No sé que me motivo a hacerlo, pero antes de darme cuenta, mi mano había ido a parar al cabello de Hiroki, y ni siquiera me limite a eso, inconscientemente empecé a revolverle el cabello, no muy fuerte, pero algo así como una actitud cariñosa.

Aunque me imagino que se debió haber visto raro, ya que Hiroki me llevaba poco más de diez centímetros de altura, y ya que él estaba totalmente erguido, tuve que pararme en puntillas para poder alcanzar su cabello.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente aleje mi mano de sus cabellos, estaba realmente avergonzada, pero, en mi rostro no se mostro ninguna expresión, o al menos eso esperaba.

El simplemente me miro fijamente, primero asombrado y luego como analizándome. Dios, en verdad espera que no notara ninguna expresión en mi rostro, al cabo de unos minutos, el simplemente sonrió.

― Me has despeinado.- Dijo intentando sonar molesto, aunque en realidad parecía divertido co la situación.- Me demore mucho en arreglarme lo esta mañana.- Si bien sono algo afeminado, aunque sabia que lo había hecho a propósito, simplemente para molestarme.

― Una verdadera pena.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me atrajo a su cuerpo, en un abrazo efusivo.

― Me alegra saber que la princesa de hielo aun tiene un corazón.- Susurro en mi oído.

― ¿Princesa? Esperaba un titulo más alto.

― Pues lamentablemente Rima sigue siendo la reina de hielo, pero la princesa no se queda atrás.

Solo pude reír ante sus ocurrencias, y al cabo de unos minutos el me acompaño con sus risas.

Lentamente me soltó y me tomo firmemente por los hombros.

― Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, en verdad, eres una chica maravillosa, claro que solamente pueden descubrir eso las personas afortunadas que logran minar mínimamente tus defensas. Es difícil que te muestres así ante alguien, pero cuando lo haces, en verdad deslumbras. No me imagino lo encantadora que debes ser si bajaras solo un poquito mas tus defensas.- Dijo sonriente.- Pero eso no importa ahora Amu, cada día estoy mas feliz de haberme ganado, aunque sea un poco tu amistad.

― Bien, bastan de sentimentalismos, ¿Ok? – Me incomodaba que tocara, así que me aleje de él.- En verdad empiezo a creer que eres raro.

― Claro que no.- Dijo sonriente.- ¿No sabes que me gustas?

Si antes estaba incomoda, no podía describir que era lo que sentía en este momento. Aunque estaba realmente impactada, avergonzada y mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido.- Cosa que me pareció realmente sorprendente ¿Qué me estaba pasando?- Estaba furiosa ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

― Antes que digas algo, no me malentiendas.- Dijo en tono cansado.- No me refería tanto a un gusto romántico, me gustas como amiga Amu, nada más. No digo no seas atractiva, nada eso.- Dijo… ¿Intentando arreglar las cosas? Ya ni se en lo que esta pensando.- Eres preciosa, pero… Me matarías antes que aceptaras salir conmigo.

― ¿Qué? – En verdad no entendí ni una palabra de lo que me dijo.

― Nada Amu…- Dijo cansado.- Sera mejor que nos reunamos con los demás.

Decidí que hacer lo que me sugirió era mejor que estar pensando en que era lo que sentía… Tenía miedo de llegar a una conclusión desagradable. No tenia ni la menor idea que sentía por Hiroki, y ya me estaba hartando de estúpidos sonrojos y los rápidos latidos de mi corazón cuando se acercaba.

― ¿En que piensas?

― Mmm… En nada…

― Deja de darle vueltas…

― No estoy pensando en las tonterías que dijiste hace un minuto, es… Algo realmente estúpido y a la vez de suma importancia.

― Vaya uno a saber que cosas piensas.- Dijo divertido.- Seguro en alguna nueva forma de torturar a alguien.

― Ajá… Últimamente los sacrificios que hacemos por el bien de nuestra congregación se han vuelto bastante aburridos, asique estoy pensando en como hacer que el trabajo nos resulte menos tedioso y mas divertido.

― No bromees con eso…- Aunque no fue muy perceptible, pude escuchar el temor en su voz.

― No bromeo…- Dije totalmente seria.

― Amu… Ya me estas asustando.- Sabia que lo había dicho en broma, pero también sabia que años de pensar que tanto Utau, Rima y yo pertenecíamos a alguna congregación satánica le pesaban, y en verdad adiaba que bromaríamos con eso.

― Ya esta bien, sabes que es mentira, simplemente ignora ese tipo de comentario.- Dije serenamente, aun no podía dejarle de darle vueltas a ese asunto, aunque en verdad simplemente quería dejar de pensar y dormir un rato, la cabeza me estaba empezando a doler.

― Bien gruñona.- Dije molesto.- Te dejare pensar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela, para irritación de él y molestia mía.

― No puede ser…- Susurre…

― ¡Aquí traigo a Amu!- La voz de Hiroki me saco de mis pesadillas.

Para consternación mía ya habíamos llegado, y Rima me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Sin decir palabra me acerque a Rima e ignore por completo a Utau y Tsukiyomi, me senté a su lado y saque una bolsa con Anpan que llevaba en el bolsillo.

― ¿De donde sacaste eso? – Pregunto de repente Hiroki.

― Lo compre antes de que me encontraras.- Dije suavemente, mi voz sono carente de expresión.

Tal vez tanto Rima, Utau, Tsukiyomi como Hiroki sintieron mi reticencia al hablar por eso me ignoraron durante toda la hora de almuerzo.

― Amu… Sono la campana.- Me hablo suavemente al oído Rima.

― Gracias…

― No se lo que te esta pasando, pero si necesitas ayuda…

― Lo se Rima, gracias.- Sonreí suavemente.

― Bien, la pareja estúpida se fue.- Bufo molesta.- Esta vez no me vengare de ti, cuando mejores me la cobrare con creces.- Sonrió con malicia y se fue.

A Rima le encantaba jugar de aquella forma conmigo, aparentando que es mala, trataba de subirme el ánimo porque sabía que algo me preocupaba. Lamentablemente ella no podía hacer nada, porque simplemente yo solita me metí en este embrollo y no creo que nadie pueda sacarme.

― Hiroki... Todo esto es tú culpa.- Susurre.

― Ya deja de mascullar y apúrate.

― ¡Rayos! Casi me matas del susto.- Si bien no grite, mi corazón casi se sale del susto.

― Apresúrate o llegaras tarde.- Dijo sonriente mientras se adelantaba, pero luego de dar unos pasos, se detuvo y volteo a verme.- Vamos, no te voy a esperar todo el día.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sin decir palabra avance hasta a él y juntos nos dirigimos al aula…

_¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?_

**Hiroki POV**

Desde hace algunos días Amu estaba actuando realmente extraño, ya no se reía tanto, dejo de hacer bromas y ya ni se inmutaba cuando la molestaba. No entendía lo que le pasaba, aunque le haya pedido miles de veces a Rima que me dijera que le sucedía a Amu y si podía ayudar, ella simplemente respondía que no sabía nada y que si supiera tampoco me lo diría.

Sabia que eso no era al vedad, bueno, al menos una parte, así que intente probar con Utau, y también me decepciono saber que tampoco sabia lo que le sucedía a Amu, aunque no me extraña porque en los últimos días pasa cada vez mas tiempo con el estúpido de Tsukiyomi.

Y ahí empezaba otro de mis problemas, estaba preocupado por Amu, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero… También estaba el asunto del imbécil de Tsukiyomi. Quería muchísimo a Amu, pero para poder ayudarla, debía de sacar ese asunto de gran importancia de mi cabeza, y yo no me atrevía a decir solo tres estúpidas palabras.

_Y Tsukiyomi Ikuto solo me esta haciendo las cosas mas difíciles…_

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Hoy he venido por partida doble, con una actualización para este Fic, como para "Best Friends"… Si se animan, espero que también lean ese otro Fic, también las invito a leer mis otros dos Fics: "El amor es complicado ¿Cierto?" y "Our Secret" (Oneshoot)**

**Bien, luego de promocionarme xD… Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Poco a poco vamos viendo como los personajes se enredan con el amor… **

**Amu - Hiroki - Utau - Ikuto - ¿?**

**Aun no sabemos quién le atrae a Ikuto, pero lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo! xD**

**Bien, después de haber dicho muchas tonterías, ya no me queda nada más que decir :D… xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

*** Akanne-Amuto **

*** Caty. Amuto **

*** Koko-chan. Evans **

*** Sui-AliRs **

*** Angel Uchiha-11 **

**Desde hoy empezare a responder los reviews personalmente (No es que exista alguien más que los responda, si no me refiero a que lo hare por medio de Fanficiton y no en el capitulo…. ¿Ustedes me entienden, cierto? xD)**

**Se preguntaran porque… Pues ni yo sé eso, pero bueno xD… La verdad es que creo que así es algo más personal n.n**

**Bien muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo, y no se olviden de escribir un review, que nada les cuesta… Solo les quita unos minutitos de su tiempo u.u… Y ayudan a que está loca autora escriba mejor :D**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.**

**Cuídense muchísimo.**

**Y un montón de besos y abrazos para todas…**

**Matta ne!**

…**.**

**(1**_**) Lapa:**__ Aquí en Perú es muy popular la frase "Pegarse como una lapa", que significa que una persona no se separa de algo o de alguien… La lapa es un marisco que está fuertemente pegado a las peñas n.n_


	8. Capítulo VII: Sentimientos Enredados

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Accidentalmente Enamorada**

**Capítulo VII: Sentimientos Enredados.**

**Amu POV**

― Vaya, tu casa esta realmente hecha un asco.- Dijo Rima haciendo una mueca.

― Recién me acabo de mudar, no puedes esperar demasiado.- Dije con desgana, sabía que mi pequeña casa no era nada del otro mundo, pero era mi hogar, era el primer lugar que podía llamar hogar.

― De eso hace ya dos semanas Amu.- Soltó un bufido.- Al menos podrías haber pintado las habitaciones.

― Están bien…

― ¡Claro que no! Hay huellas de humedad en las paredes…

― No hay nada malo con las tuberías, las hice verificar antes de comprar la casa.- Dije a la defensiva.

― Si, pero han quedado las huellas de que antes hubo problemas con las tuberías.

― Rima…

― Nada de Rima, estas viviendo como una pordiosera.

― No soy pordiosera, tengo una casa, comida, ropa, ducha con agua caliente.

― Tu casa demuestra todo lo contrario…

― No es cierto…

― ¿En serio?- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Hay envases vacíos de ramen instantáneo por toda la cocina.

― No solo como ramen…- Dije molesta.

― Es obvio que no, porque veo cajas de pizza, pollo frito, botellas de agua, latas de café…

― Esta bien, debo de sacar la basura de vez en cuando.- Dije avergonzada, era cierto que desde que me mude no había sacado la basura, y en verdad nada me costaba hacerlo.

― Bien, veo que mi punto a quedado claro.- Dijo sonriente para después buscar y sacar algo negro del bolso que traía.- Recoge la basura y métela en estas bolsas, ya sabes que hacer después de eso.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― Traeré algunas cosas para dejar habitable este lugar.- Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.- No quiero ver nada de basura dentro de esta casa cuando llegue.

― Rima…

― No tienes por qué explicarle a nadie el porqué de que estas viviendo sola, solo saluda a manera de respeto, deja la basura en el lugar correspondiente y regresa.

Y así sin más se fue.

Rima tenía un poco de razón al decir que mi casa era un desastre, no había arreglado mucho desde que había llegado.

― Creo que un poco de limpieza a este lugar no le haría daño.- Dije sonriendo.

_**20 minutos después…**_

― ¿En serio he comido tanta cantidad de comida chatarra?

Estaba realmente agotada, había empaques de comida rápida por todas partes… Y lo más embarazoso de todo es que salieron ocho bolsas de basura, no todas eran de empaques de basura, algunos eran hoja de papel, bolsas de compra, cajas de cartón, botellas de agua, entre otras cosas; pero aun así eran mucha cantidad para una persona que vivía sola.

― Tengo que sacar la basura todos los días.

― Tu casa te lo agradecerá.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunte molesta.

― Hace unos segundos.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Ahora apúrate y ayúdame con las cosas de afuera.

― ¿Que has comprado?

― Nada del otro mundo.- Dije con simpleza.- ¿Qué haces parada ahí? ¡Apúrate!

Me guarde una maldición, odiaba ese tono de voz suyo autoritario, pero bueno, yo a veces también hablaba así y ella jamás me decía nada.

― ¿Tantos botes de pintura?- Eso fue de lo primero que me di cuenta al llevar dentro las compras de Rima.

― Sala, cocina-comedor, cuarto de trabajo, dos habitaciones…- Comenzó a enumerar.- Por lo menos serán dos baldes de pintura por cada espacio.

― Aquí hay doce.

― Si, bueno… Compre dos botes mas, son de pintura blanca, por si algún color es más fuerte y necesitamos aclararlo un poco.

― Bien… ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?

― Brochas, rodillos, trapos, destornillador, cinta, palo agitador, guantes, tapabocas (**N.A:** O mascarillas como entiendan mejor :D) y ropa de trabajo.

― ¿Tantas cosas?

― Es lo necesario.- Dijo mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de una de las bolsas que había traído.- Ponte esto, yo me cambiare en el cuarto de baño de aquí abajo, ve a tu habitación a cambiarte.

― ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte al ver la ropa que me había entregado.

― ¿Acaso no me escuchaste hace unos minutos?- Dijo exasperada.- Es ropa de trabajo, en la bolsa también hay un par de zapatillas, apresúrate a cámbiate, quiero que terminemos de pintar la primera planta y una de las habitaciones hoy.

No quise tentar más a mi suerte y fui rápidamente a mi habitación a cambiarme, antes no había pensado en pintar la casa, pero ahora que veía las pinturas y alguien que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, me pareció una gran idea.

― Quedara mucho mejor con un poco de pintura.- Dije sonriente.

_**6 horas después…**_

― Ya… Ya terminamos…- Dije soltando un suspiro de felicidad.

― Faltan aun dos habitaciones…

― Si, pero las pintaremos mañana… ¿Cierto? – Dije esperanzada, no creía que pudiera levantar el rodillo de nuevo.

― Las haremos mañana.- Dijo suavemente.- Bajemos, quiero comer algo.

Apenas habíamos terminado de cambiarnos a nuestra ropa de trabajo, empezamos a pintar…

Bueno, no empezamos, empezamos; porque se nos dificulto mucho abrir los baldes de pintura.

― Vaya… Ya son las 4:00 PM.- Dijo Rima.

― ¿Ya es tan tarde?- Pregunte con curiosidad.- Rima, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, vives un poco lejos de aquí.

― Me quedare a dormir aquí…- Dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Tienes otro futon?

― Si.

― Bien…- Dijo mientras marcaba algunos números en su celular.- Tengo que hacer una llamada, en una de las bolsas hay dos envases de ramen instantáneo, agrégales agua caliente.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, así que simplemente hice lo que me pidió.

― ¡Están listos!

― Bien…- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Se ven deliciosos.

― Solo hemos comido pequeñas cosas mientras pintábamos, cualquier cosa se vería deliciosa.

― Tienes razón.- Dijo.- Pero aun así, debemos comernos este manjar antes de que vengan a poner las alfombras, el parquet y la cerámica para los tres baños...

― ¿Qué vengan a que? – Pregunte alarmada.

― La sala y las tres habitaciones de arriba tendrán alfombra, la cocina-comedor tendrá parquet.

Estaba apunto de rebatir la absurda idea de Rima, pero ella me detuvo simplemente haciendo un simple gesto con la mano.

― Los pisos están hechos un asco, poner la alfombra en la sala no tomara mucho tiempo, al igual que poner el parquet.

― Tendremos que dejar tanto las ventanas como las puertas abiertas…

― Tranquila, ya preví eso.- Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.- Este servicio de instalación de alfombras tiene un pegamento especial que seca en al mitad de tiempo que el otro.

― Aun así…

― Si tendremos que dejar las ventanas y las puertas abiertas, pero tranquilízate, le pedí a un par de mis amigas que me ayuden un poco con las seguridad.

― Bien…

Cuando Rima hablaba sus "Amigas" se refería a las guardaespaldas que su madre contrato para cuidarla, aunque ahora ya casi nunca están con ella, esta pequeña cuidad es muy tranquila y además aquí nadie las conoce…

― Apresúrate, llegan a las 6:00 PM.

― Dios mio…- Dije soltando un suspiro de exasperación…

Estuvimos comiendo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Rima soltó un gritito.

― ¡Lo olvide!

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Tenemos que terminar de pintar hoy…

― ¿Hoy? – Pregunte exasperada.- No puedo levantar ni un rodillo mas.

― Hoy ponen las alfombras, y si no terminamos de pintar hoy, las mancharemos mañana.

― Rima…

― Tranquila… Llamare a alguien para que nos ayude.- Dijo sonriente.

…_**.**_

― Así que…- Dijo Hiroki pensativo.- ¿Solo me has llamado porque quieres que termine de pintar?

― Exacto.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa Rima.

― No es necesario que te quedes Hiroki, puedes irte.- Trate de ser lo mas amable posible, pero creo que no lo logre porque Hiroki volteo a verme son indiferencia.

No entendía porque Rima había llamado a Hiroki, ella sabía que no quería que nadie se enterara donde vivía.

― Esta bien, ayudare.- Dijo sonriente.- Lo único que pido a cambio es comida.

― ¿Comida?- Pregunte incrédula.

― Salí rápidamente de mi casa pensando que era una emergencia.- Dijo mirando con reproche a Rima.- No hace mucho que salí de mi trabajo y pensaba comer algo, porque en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

― Bien, comeremos cuando terminemos, en una de esas bolsas hay ropa de trabajo, póntela y terminemos de pintar antes de que tengan que poner la alfombra.

Hiroki hizo lo que indico Rima y se fue a cambiar al baño.

― ¿Tenias planeado llamarlo desde el principio?

― Por supuesto, ne creía que termináramos de hacer todo solas.- Dijo con indiferencia.- Tapemos de una vez los baldes de pintura que no vamos a utilizar y dejémoslos afuera, también los implementos que no vamos a utilizar. Los baldes de pintura que aun no hemos abierto llevémoslos arriba.

― Bien…- Dije con desgana.

― Espera.- Dijo pensativa.- Necesito hacer otro par de llamadas, tu lleva los baldes arriba y ve ayudando a Hiroki a pintar, yo me encargo de lo demás aquí abajo.

Solo asentí y subí los dos baldes de pintura que faltaban llevar a las habitaciones de arriba.

― ¿Así que me vas a ayudar? – Pregunto con diversión Hiroki.

― Algo así.- Dije sonriendo con suficiencia.- Yo estoy encargada de vigilar que hagas bien tu trabajo.

― Toma un rodillo y apresúrate.- Dijo sonriente.- ¿Esta será tu habitación?

― No, es la habitación de huéspedes.- Dije mientras remoja el rodillo en un poco de pintura.

― ¿Qué será el otro cuarto que pintaremos?

― El cuarto de trabajo, oficina, entre otras cosas.

― Así que la puerta del final del corredor corresponde a tu habitación ¿Cierto?

― Si.

― Así que vives sola…- No era una pregunta. Me paralice durante unos segundos, luego simplemente ignore su pregunta y comencé a pintar una de las paredes.- Esta bien, no te preguntare porque, pero solo quiero decirte que si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

― Gracias.

― Bien, terminemos esto antes de que la "Patrona" venga.- Bromeo.

Y así, terminamos de pintar la habitación entre risas y bromas.

― Vamos a la siguiente habitación.

― Hazlo tu…- Dije con desgana.

― Par de perezosos, queda una hora antes de que vengan los trabajadores.

― ¿No que venían a las 6.00PM? – Le pregunte a Rima, que como siempre aparecía de improvisto.

― Les dije que mejor a las 7:00PM.

― ¿Los trabajadores vienen normalmente a esa hora?

― No.- Dijo suavemente Rima, pero rápidamente añadió.- Pero mi tío es dueño de una empresa de contratistas, él es un buen cliente para la mayoría de empresas de instalación de alfombras, cerámicas, pisos de madera, entre otras cosas más, así que solo le pedí un pequeño favor.

― Vaya, tienes buenos contactos.

― Si, como sea, terminen rápido.

― Pequeña mentirosa.- Masculle y luego sonríe a Rima.- Por cierto ¿Qué haces allá abajo?

― Estoy dándole unos pequeños retoques a los marcos de las ventanas, ahora toca esta habitación, así que vayan pintando ya la siguiente habitación, para terminar de una buena vez.

― Bien.- Respondimos al unísono tanto Hiroki como yo.

― Es bastante prepotente ¿Cierto?- Susurro Hiroki mientras recorríamos el pequeño pasillo que nos llevaría ala siguiente habitación.

― Los he oído.- Grito Rima.

― Tiene oídos biónicos.- Dije sonriendo.

― Dejen de hablar y apresúrense.- Grito nuevamente Rima.

Apenas entramos a la habitación, Hiroki se dispuso a abrir los baldes de pintura.

― Celeste pastel para la sala, verde limón aclarado con un poco con blanco para la sala-comedor, azzurro para la habitación de huéspedes, gris claro para el cuarto de trabajo, oficina o que se yo… ¿De que color es tu habitación?

― Violeta.- Dije mientras empezaba a pintar una de las paredes.- Sabes mucho de colores.

― Mi madre es decoradora de interiores.- Dijo sonriendo.- Y se pasa todo el día hablando de colores, estilos entre otras cosas.

― Vaya…- No se me ocurría nada mas que decir, y parecía que él quería una respuesta.

No volvimos hablar después de eso, estábamos concentrados en terminar rápidamente de pintar el cuarto, Hiroki tenía mucha energía y parecía contento de ayudar, mientras que yo simplemente levantaba el rodillo como por inercia, me dolía todo el cuerpo así que no ayude casi nada.

― Quedo realmente bien.- Dijo Hiroki con alegría, mientras veía terminado, por fin, todo el trabajo con la pintura.

― Si, se ve mucho mejor.- Dije con una sonrisa, Hiroki lograba rápidamente contagiarte su animo.

― Amu, estas llena de pintura.

― ¿Qué?- Rápidamente mire mi cuerpo.- ¿Dónde?

Y sin previo aviso una mano llena de pintura gris se poso en mi rostro.

― Ahí, en toda la cara.- Respondió Hiroki riéndose.

― ¡No huyas cobarde! – Dije medio molesta medio divertida, mientras seguía a Hiroki con la mano llena de pintura.

― No seas vengativa.- Dijo Hiroki entre carcajadas, mientras corría e círculos dentro de la habitación.

No dije nada y simplemente me centre en mi meta: Mancharlo de pintura.

Y después de unos minutos corriendo, pude por fin cumplir mi meta, le llene el cabello de pintura al igual que una parte de su rostro.

― Bien, bien.- Dijo riendo mientras intentaba abrazarme para inmovilizarme.- Ya cumpliste tu venganza.

― Cuando cobras tu venganza tiene que ser el doble de lo que te hicieron.- Dije forcejando para que me soltara.

― Bueno, por esta vez harás una excepción.- Dijo sonriente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse; Hiroki siempre tenia gestos demasiado íntimos.

― Hey, ya suéltame.- Dije nerviosa.

― Amu…- Dijo de repente Hiroki, su voz sonaba preocupada.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

― ¿Qué?- Estaba incomoda por su abrazo, pero tenia un poco mas de curiosidad de saber que era lo que afligía al siempre sonriente de Hiroki.- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte algo preocupada, Hiroki simplemente se limito a abrazarme fuertemente.

― No es nada Amu…- Dijo después de unos momentos.- Son solo "Tonterías de adolescentes"

― Esta vez me gustaría saber que "Tontería de adolescente" esta rondando por tu mente.

― ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?– Pregunto de repente, sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse y m corazón acelerarse.- Lo siento, es que tiene mucho que ver con lo que me pasa.

― Pues…- Aclare mi garganta.- Pues, digamos que algo así.

― ¿En serio?- Repentinamente me soltó, parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.- ¿Quién?

― Eso no te interesa.- Dije cortante.- Me preguntaste si alguna vez estuve enamorada de alguien y yo ya te respondí.- Bien, decirle que estaba enamorada de él no era una opción, primero que torturaran y me quemaran viva antes de confesar lo que siento por él.

― Esta bien, esta bien.- Dijo alzando las manos, luego se sentó en el suelo.- Pues mi problema tiene que ver con eso.

― ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?– Pregunte nerviosa, me senté rápidamente frente a él.

― Si…- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Pero parece que a esa chica le gusta alguien mas.

― ¿En serio? – Dije suavemente, mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora.

No podía ser ella ¿Cierto?...No, claro que no…Las precipitadas conclusiones a las que había llegado mi mente me parecían equivocadas, simplemente mi mente quería jugarme una mala pasada.

― Si…- Dijo con tristeza.

― El chico de quien ella esta enamorada se acaba de transferir a nuestra escuela ¿Cierto? – Pregunte con voz trémula.

― Siempre supe que eras de mente ágil.- Dijo con melancolía.

― Estas enamorado de…- No podía terminar la frase, una partecita de mi quería que dijera otro nombre, cualquiera, menos de la persona en la que estaba pensando.

― Utau…

― _Utau…_.-Solo cerré mis ojos.

Es raro… Muchas veces había escuchado decir a las personas que su "Corazón había sido destrozado" o lo habían hecho "Añicos"… Siempre pensé que era una tontería… ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso de que habían destrozado tu corazón? ¿Entonces como podías seguir viviendo?... El enamoramiento se producía en el cerebro, no en el corazón… Realmente pensaba que las personas eran idiotas…

Y ahora, después de la confesión de Hiroki, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, incluso pude escuchar el sonido. Ya no me parecía una tontería.

― Amu ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado Hiroki.

― ¿Qué? – Pregunte fingiendo una sonrisa.- Si estoy bien.

― Estas llorando.

― ¿En serio?- Pregunte sorprendida, pero después me esforcé por sonreír.- Es porque estoy feliz por ti, Utau y tu.- Unas pocas lagrimas mas resbalaron por mis mejillas.- Harán una linda pareja.

― Amu…- Dijo preocupado mientras me agarraba del brazo

― ¿Ya terminaron? – Rima entro de repente a la habitación, luego se fijo en Hiroki, q estaba me estaba sujetando un brazo, cuando vio mi rostro con rastro de lagrimas, pude ver como su estado de animo cambiaba de uno despreocupado a lleno de ira.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

― No le he hecho nada.- Respondió rápidamente Hiroki.

― Entonces porque Amu.- Dijo Rima con ira, se veía que tenia unas ganas enormes de ahorcar a Hiroki.

― Cállense los dos de una buena vez.- Dije cansada.- Hiroki no me hizo nada, simplemente me dio una buena noticia, estoy muy feliz por él.

― Pero…- Dijo Rima.

― Nada, no paso nada.- Dije suavemente.- Voy a darme un baño antes de que vengan los trabajadores, ustedes también deberían darse uno, voy por toallas.

― No es necesario…- Susurro Rima.- Ya puse toallas en los baños, también shampoo y jabón, terminen rápidamente, para poder comer.

No había nada más que decir, así que simplemente me fui a mi habitación.

**Rima POV**

― No sé que es lo que paso…- Dije apenas Amu salió de la habitación.

― No le hice nada…- Rápidamente se defendió Hiroki.

― No me importa.- Mi paciencia se estaba haciendo añicos.- No sé que fue lo que le dijiste, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, solo quiero que midas tus palabras.

― Rima, solo le dije que me gustaba Utau.- Dijo tranquilamente, luego se sonrojo profusamente.

― Te gusta Utau…- Dije suavemente.- Así que era eso.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada, ve a la planta de abajo para bañarte, luego comeremos algo.- Dije antes de salir.

Entre rápidamente a la habitación de huéspedes, y me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto de baño.

Amu tenia agua caliente en su casa, y fue un verdadero alivio para mis músculos tensos, mientras el agua que caía de la ducha me daba suaves masajes en la espalda no pude evitar en la confesión de Hiroki y la reacción de Amu.

― Pensé que será un triangulo amoroso.- Suspire cansada.- Termino siendo un cuadrado. Cuatro personas, cada una con sentimientos diferentes... ¿Cómo terminara esto?

― Por favor, solo deseo que termine bien…- Susurre suavemente.

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola!**

**De nuevo tarde!**

**En verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, en mi defensa debo decir que las cosas malas siempre me pasa a mi u.u**

**Pero bueno, hoy vengo por partida triple! Sip! Hoy actualice mis tres Fics: "El amor es complicado ¿Cierto?" "Best Friends" y este "Accidentalmente enamorada", así que si tienen un poco tiempo, las invito a leerlas n.n**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

*** Akanne-Amuto**

*** Sui-AliRs**

*** Caty. Con. Lentes******

*** Angel Uchiha-11  
****  
**

*** VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1  
****  
**

*** TheAmuto14****  
**

*** ShelenyPrice**

**Responderé apropiadamente sus hermosos comentarios en unos momentos n.n**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… Y si tienes un poco de cariño (Es pedir demasiado xD) o pena por esta pobre pseudo-autora de Fics, dejen un review, que alegra mucho el cansado corazón de esta mujer que envejece con el paso de los años… Jajajaja xD**

**Bien, ya dejo de molestar n.n**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Matta ne!**

**P. D: Quiero poner lemmon en un par de historias, pero me resulta muy difícil escribirlos (Casi muero de combustión espontanea escribiendo el capitulo III de Best friend u.u) Así que si hay alguna persona con un corazón piadoso que quiera ayudarme, solo mándeme un mensaje… Gracias :D**


End file.
